


Disciple of the Dragon

by Willofhounds



Category: The Breaker, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Gen, Good Chisaki Kai, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Protective Iida Tenya, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Redemption, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is seen by the hero world as a quirkless nobody who has an impossible dream. To the world of Murim he is the Dragon's disciple. A rare student marked by not one but two masters. Carefully he keeps his bloodline hidden so not to insight war. His goal: to become the first quirkless hero. That was until the man he looked up to stepped in.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Han Chun Woo/Shiho, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 41
Kudos: 252





	1. All Might part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazydracoXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydracoXIII/gifts), [AlastorGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/gifts).



A/N This is my hero academia/the breaker/veritas crossover. If you are not familiar with the mangas I would highly recommend them. 

Warnings: eventual male/male. 

Izuku's POV 

Dodging left he avoided the punch meant to break his jaw. It seemed Chun was not going easy on him today. 

Han Chun Woo was his mentor and master in the Murim side of the world. In their world, there were two sides to life. The heroes and villains than the Murim. Most people didn't realize this as the only ones who knew belonged in Murim. 

Izuku was one such person. When he was told he didnt have a quirk his dreams of being a hero were crushed. Everyone said that he would never get anywhere as a quirkless. 

That was when Yoochun Lee found him. The man with midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes. He gave the Izuku a way to not only have a chance at being a hero but to no longer be bullied. Few would dare lay a hand on a child of Murim. Fewer still would lay a hand on the Lightning Tiger's disciple. 

Yoochun Lee was the Lightning Tiger. One of the Five Heavenly Ways Masters. At the time he agreed he was only seven. In three years' time, he would be abandoned by his first master. It would take several more years for Izuku to understand why.

As he would learn there were Five Heavenly Ways Masters. They were created to counteract another group. The Guardians were born from one Murim parent and a parent with a quirk they were more dangerous than any villain. The world had never seen anything like them. 

Each Guardian was marked by a band and an animal mark on their wrist. While the Heavenly Ways Masters were marked by a colored band. 

Guardians were only inherited by blood. Their power only activated after great emotional distress. It was said that the last group lost their minds and became worse than villains. 

Heavenly Ways Masters chose their successors. The powers were passed from master to student. A ritual was performed to mark the student. It was derived from traditional Murim rituals. 

The rule of one master one student. That was the way the Traditionalists. Another group was known as the Reunion. He didnt know much about them other than they believed in sharing techniques that belonged to one master or clan. 

Currently, Izuku's back bore two creatures marking him the disciple of two masters. Across the left side of his back was a roaring black dragon with nine brown spines going down it's back. On the right side of his back was a white and black striped tiger surrounded by blue lightning. 

Han Chun Woo stood in front of the green-haired emerald-eyed boy. Master and student. They had only known each other for a few weeks but the training was beginning to show. Chun was determined to make him the next Goomoonryong or as others called him the Nine Arts Dragon. 

Depending on who you asked people said that he was a hero. Others said that he was a villain. To Izuku he was a man who believed in him. With his guidance, the boy would become a hero. 

According to Chun, it should not have been possible for him to possess both the power of the Guardian and the Tiger. While they both were of the lightning element the beasts were enemies. It was why the Heavenly Ways Masters were created. To defeat the Guardians. Not to make one their disciple. 

Izuku's body should have rejected it. Instead, it accepted the power into his body as if it was always meant to be there. 

It was what drew Chun to him in school. A kid without a quirk with two beasts clashing inside him and no teacher to help him master them. 

That was what led them to this point sparring in a little-used part. Honing Izuku's basic fighting skills. Izuku had the basics down from his three years under Yoochun. With little actual battle experience, he had a long way to go. 

His days were spent sparing and workouts. They were building up his body to handle the amount of ki his Guardian held. Otherwise, he would lose his mind when it activated. 

Some thought it was if a Guardian activated. Chun taught him differently. It was always a matter of when. Once you bore the mark you could not escape it. Except through death. 

Izuku had no intention of dying he would become the first hero without a quirk. To do that he had to master his ki.

His attention was drawn back to the fight as Chun lunged at him again. When the green-haired boy tried to pivot away a foot hooked itself behind his knee. He crashed to the ground. His head cracking against the hard earth. 

Looking up as he blinked away the stars that had exploded behind his eyes he found Shiho standing. Her black hair was tied up for the first time since she came to town. A playful grin was etched across her face directed at Chun. 

For his part, the man scowled at her. If anyone else saw this they would think the two adults were enemies. Izuku knew better. 

Despite the near-constant arguing between them Shiho and Chun were like two lovesick teenagers. Chun had lost everyone he was ever close to so he kept her at arms distance. Appearing to be cold and hateful when he wanted nothing more than to return her affections. 

Shiho, on the other hand, wanted to prove that loving him didnt bring disaster to everyone. Slowly she had begun to get under his guard. It would be a while before she fully succeeded. 

By that time Chun and Shiho would have left. They were only in town temporarily. Some kind of mission for a group they worked for. Izuku didn't ask. You couldn't give away secrets that you didnt know after all. 

"Shiho sensei," he grumbled, "That wasnt fair."

She grinned back at him as she replied, "Life won't ever be fair to you, Izuku. You must learn how to stand on your own two feet. Sense when you are no longer alone."

Izuku sighed as he nodded. Another lesson to be learned. She was right life wasnt fair and if he wanted to survive the world of Murim he would have to learn. 

Neither the Murim Alliance or the villains he would face as a hero would give him quarter. He had to learn this lesson while it was still training. 

Chun sighed in his scratchy tenor, "Give me four laps around the town then call it for the day. Shiho and I have something to do tonight. Call Alex if there is an emergency."

"Yes sensei," he answered before taking off without waiting for an answer. Goodbyes weren't the man's style. 

Running through the city had become a routine for him. Train and spar then run the city. He always brought his book on heroes with him. More often than not he ran across fights between heroes and villains. He would make notes on each then continue with his run. 

The city was quiet all things considered. The sky had turned orange and red as he was finishing his final lap around the city. Given his focus on his training, he was grateful for the quietness. 

Until the ground shook with a ferociousness that could only come from a villain. Whoever it was they had to be powerful. 

As he stepped out into the alley he found a hoard of people standing a police line. A green slime-like villain was lashing out in an alleyway. Fires had erupted in the buildings around the alley.

Three heroes were trying to battle it but weren't having much luck. Their quirks weren't suited for fighting this villain. His emerald eyes searched over the green villain. There was something familiar about how it caused explosions. 

The green mass swirled as if something was trying to escape. That was when he saw a body with white hair and piercing angry red eyes. He knew those eyes. Kaachan!


	2. All Might part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. I was not expecting to get any hype on this crossover. Imagine my surprise when I got TWO reviews. I'm so happy. Thank you both. 

adislt: thanks for your review, my friend. Honestly to me, it looks white so that's how I describe him. 

ZonZus: thanks for your review, my friend. Talking with you has given me a ton of ideas. I will try to give more to the chapter. Hopefully, you will continue to enjoy it. 

Izuku's POV 

His ki ran rampant through his veins in anger. His reserves of purified ki reacted to his anger. Sparks began to fly off his body. 

It wasnt often that his anger grew out of control. Bakugo was the perfect tester of his patience and control. He constantly put the slightly younger boy down. 

Izuku had only once lost control with him. It was right after he began training with Yoochun. 

One day after school Bakugo had cornered him behind the main building with his goons. They began spouting how useless he was without a quirk. What if he really wanted to be a hero he should just die. 

Even at the age of 7, those words had cut deep. Izuku had been carrying with him a darkness that rivaled those of an adult. 

In his anger, he lunged at Bakugo fully intent on punching the boy. It was the first time he had used his purified ki. 

Yoochun had helped him in building up his reserves so that if he was attacked he could defend himself. That did not include defending himself against normal kids. Only Murim something he would learn later. 

Lightning fang had it landed could have thrown Bakugo into a coma. Whether he woke up or not would depend on two factors. Strength of the ki used and whether or not Yoochun used Thunder Break. 

Just before it would have hit the white-haired bully Yoochun had stepped in. He blocked the ki attack and sent Izuku into the wall of the building. After threatening Bakugo with his ki presence he sent the older boy on his way. 

Leaning against the wall Izuku questioned why he had been struck. That he was only defending himself against a bully. 

Yoochun's next words struck deep within his soul, "Brat! Using your full power against someone who has no ki training makes you no better than him. Yes, you should always stand up for yourself but attacking someone who has no reliable way to defend themselves makes you the bully. So don't use your ki to fight these kids. Use your head. Be the better of the two. If you want to be a hero show them your courageous heart."

His master had been right that day. Even using unpurified ki against Kaachan could have seriously injured or killed the other. Until they started at a hero course it wouldn't be fair to use his ki against the older boy. 

Along with his ki training, he learned the basics of different martial arts. Jujitsu, Judo, Taekwondo, boxing, and kickboxing. He threw himself into each one learning as much as he could as fast as he could. 

With it, he learned control over his emotions. This made controlling his ki a lot easier. It also began to have changes to his body. Fat burned away into muscle slowly but surely. As his body could handle more stress it could also handle more ki.

Every day he worked towards being a hero. Now Kaachan was stuck in that villain. By the looks of it, it was a liquid villain. One that could not hold a shape without some form of host.

Heroes new and old were on the sidelines. They realized their quirks were not meant for fighting this villain. All they could do was stand aside and wait for another hero with a more suitable quirk to appear. Or...

Flashback 

Lightning coursed up and down his arm. His reserves could only last for so long. By using up every bit of his reserves he was expanding how much ki he could hold at once. 

It was only three months since he began his training. Yoochun had high expectations of him. Every part of him wanted to live up to the expectations. 

The dark-haired man with bright blue eyes was the first person to truly believe in him. His mother didnt think he would be able to become a hero. Yoochun believed that he could if he could learn to use his ki. 

When the lightning dissipated he was left breathless. That was the third time that afternoon he had run out of ki. Taking a deep breath he pushed on the pellet dispenser in his belt. 

Yoochun was friends with several masters in the medical field. Those being naturally inclined towards the lightning element have less ki at the beginning of their training. All the groundwork has to be started from practically nothing. 

The pellets in the dispenser were made of unpurified ki. At its current dosage, it would completely fill his reserves. On the other hand, if Yoochun was to take one of Izuku's, then it would barely give him enough for a single attack. 

If Izuku was insane enough to try and take one of Yoochun's pellets. He would be overrun with the sheer amount of ki. His body would be unable to handle it. In turn, it would explode at any point of combat contact. At best crippling the child for life. At worst it would kill him. 

It was a lesson in humility to see the difference between master and student. As he grew he too would get different dosages in ki pellets. It would take time and getting impatient would only hurt his progress. 

Yoochun said, "You're progressing nicely," Izuku popped the pellet into his mouth grimacing slightly at the taste, "We still need to work on the amount of time it takes for you to purify your reserves. Lightning fang as you call it will only aid you so far."

Izuku replied raising his head to meet his master's piercing stare, "Yes Sensei."

The moment the words left his mouth the air became charged. It was a thousand times more powerful than when he was calling forth his elemental ki. 

Despite himself, Izuku couldn't stop himself from stepping back. Lightning encased both of the man's arms. Something feral had entered the man's eyes. 

Yoochun began as lightning jumped from hand to hand until it created a constant stream of lightning, "I call this ability Electric Yo-yo," Izuku was cut off as he opened his mouth, "Yes brat like the toy. When you get to the point where you are constantly purifying your ki then you can use this technique."

Yoochun paused allowing the boy to analyze the technique first hand. It was a medium to long-range attack. Its upsides were to prevent an enemy from getting close. The downsides were the amount of ki needed to use it. 

In his current state, Izuku could only hold that technique for maybe a second. Before his reserves were depleted. 

Then as quickly as it had come the feral presence was gone. Yoochun's easy-going attitude had returned as the lightning faded. 

Yoochun continued as he took a deep breath, "There is one other major technique in the Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning. My master only spoke of it in theory but it's supposed to be the most powerful to date. As far as I know, it doesn't even have an official name. This is most likely due to the fact no one in recent memory has successfully performed it. It's also the most dangerous technique I have. So much so that I can't even show you for I have never been forced to use it myself. I will give you a theory so that you have it in case the day ever comes that you need it."

So powerful even his master couldn't use it? What was this technique?

For the briefest moment, a far off look entered his master's eyes. It was so pained that Izuku wanted to help. He wanted to take away the pain but he didn't know-how. 

Then he continued, "At your stage, you wouldn't be very effective when using this technique. The amount of unpurified ki you're able to hold is minimal. Purified ki is even smaller. This is okay because you're just beginning your training. The more we practice the stronger you will get. When you have a significant amount of unpurified ki. This is extremely important. It must be unpurified to use this technique. You will grip it as if you're purifying it the normal way before training. Instead of just getting a small amount of ki that you can filter. You WILL get all of and purify it all at once."

Izuku stepped back instinctively in shock. When he first began his training Yoochun had warned him about taking too much ki to purify at one time. On the first day, he had to use Thunder Break to discharge the extra build-up of ki five times before Izuku finally got purifying down. 

Thunder Break was a technique used to disrupt the natural flow of electronics. It could also be used to unstun someone hit with Lightning Fang. This would prevent excess damage to someone in the event of a fight. Or in Izuku's case trying to purify too much ki at one time. 

Yoochun sighed, "Its a move of last resort. That is why I have never used it. My predecessor only used it once himself and that was before I joined as a disciple. In theory, it would work against villains whose bodies are liquid. Or against those who specialize in water-based attacks. As I said though it is a move of last resort. If you use it against a person or near a person uses Thunder Break to keep their hearts beating and out of a coma. Using it too often can damage your ki center. So be very careful about when you choose to use it."

Izuku nodded. If he was to use this technique it would be a last resort. He was determined to get stronger so that he would never have to. 

End of flashback 

Izuku's body was moving before he realized it. Behind him, heroes and civilians alike called out trying to stop him. 

The green blob of a villain tried to attack him. He dodged by planting his left foot and turned to his left. A duck later and the claw-like attack missed him by several inches. 

Izuku lunged using his ki to launch himself at the villain. His shoulder connected but it was as if he hit a brick wall. With that, he retreated two steps then lunged again.

He snarled, "Kaachan clench your teeth."

That was the only warning he gave before he pulled at his ki. Gathering it all he pushed it through filtering it all at once. Lightning coursed over his body then it exploded outwards. 

The ki coursed over the liquid body causing Kaachan to let out a muffled cry. The liquid body dropped him unable to keep the boy any longer. 

Izuku's hand went to where his ki pellets lay. He snapped one into his palm then bit into it. The rush of ki flooding back into him no longer made him stagger. 

Dropping to his knees before Kaachan he placed his hand on the other's chest. Forcing his ki to purify in a small amount he focused it into a negatively charged state to cancel out the positively charged attack. 

The moment his attack was canceled out on Kaachan the boy jackknifed up. His breathing ragged with wild red eyes. A pissed off look crossed his face. No doubt he was pissed that Izuku had saved him. 

Both boys looked up as the green villain launched at them. A flash of bright yellow launched itself at the villain. 

A voice yelled, "There's no need to fear. For I AM HERE!"

All Might! Both boys watched in stunned silence as All Might used Detriot Smash to stop the villain. 

When it was bottled up to keep the villain from escaping. Izuku got chewed out by the pro heroes who were originally onscene. Kaachan got praised for his bravery. 

Once they were checked out by medics they were cleared to leave. The only thing that was wrong with Izuku was that he had mild exhaustion. His training plus using a last resort technique cost him greatly. The exhaustion ate at him as he made his way home. 

Kaachan was uncharacteristically quiet by his side. It wasnt until they were at the corner of his house did he speak up. When he did it was in the usual angry fashion. 

Bakugo snapped angrily, "What the hell did you do that for, Deku? Why would a quirkless bastard like yourself risk everything for me?"

Izuku sighed silently as he came to a stop. Turning back to his childhood friend he answered truthfully, "My body moved on its own. Even if it didnt I wouldn't have stood by while someone was getting hurt. Not while I could do something about it. Even going so far as to risk my own body and life. That is what it means to be a hero, Kaachan."

Bakugo growled as he turned towards his house, "Idiot. I didnt need your help. Don't do it again, Deku."

With that, he was gone leaving Izuku on his own in the street. The younger boy let out another sigh. Regardless of whether or not he actually wanted to fight he would. Chun told him that you couldn't know if you were going to win or lose unless you gave it you're all. Winning or losing meant nothing. Only giving it your all and putting everything you had into the battle. 

Izuku then turned back towards where his own house was. There was little else he could do today. Pushing his body any harder would only be detrimental to his training. Sleep was the best thing for him now. 

He was started when a blond-haired man with bright blue eyes turned around the corner. The man had hallowed eyes and cheeks but the life in his eyes betrayed that. They became even brighter at the sight of him. 

Izuku queried, "What can I do for you, mister?"

The man blinked then replied, "Ah I'm sorry. I forget that people don't know what I look like normally."

There was an influx of power that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Subtly he slipped his right foot back readying his stance. If this man attacked him he might be in trouble. 

Then suddenly the man bulked up and became All Might. The sheer power behind the man told him this was no imposter. Sight could be fooled but ki could not be fooled. 

"All Might," he breathed, "What are you doing here?"

All Might said, "Your actions earlier inspired me," he coughed up blood and with a puff of smoke was back to the previous form, "You see I can only hold my All Might form for so long every day. When your friend was attacked I was already at my limit. Seeing you risk everything for young Bakugo inspired me to jump back into action. I forced myself to push past my limits into the form. His shock at being attacked by the lighting attack of yours allowed us to capture him without issue."

Here the man paused to take a breath. He seemed to consider everything about Izuku before he continued, "After that, I asked around about you. I found out that despite being born quirkless you have strived to master martial arts. That you want to be the first quirkless hero."

This was it. All Might was going to shoot down his dreams like everyone else. 

Izuku could ignore other's shooting him down. What they meant very little to him. All Might was his childhood hero. What the man thought meant the world to him. It would hurt more than any wound if his hero denied his dream. 

"If you had asked me before this if I thought you had a chance at being a hero. I would have told you no but seeing your spirit today. I know that you can be a hero," finished All Might. 

Izuku could only stare dumbly at the man. What? What did he mean? What could All Might do that he wasnt already trying?

The man lifted his shirt showing a mortal wound. It looked worse than anything he had seen before. There were quite a few terrible-looking wounds he had seen on his own master. 

Yoochun was reckless in his fights. He would give everything he had and held nothing back. There were times when Izuku would wonder how he made it to his early thirties at all. 

The man said tiredly, "I came back to town hoping to find a successor. As it stands now I can barely do any pro hero work. I hoped to find my successor at UA. Instead I found what I was looking for in the most unlikely of places."

"A successor?"

All Might nodded and continued, "You see my quirk is different from everyone else's. One for all is not passed from parent to child. But chosen successor by the current user. I can give you a quirk and train you to be the next Symbol of Peace."

This was all he ever wanted. To have a quirk and to become a pro hero. As a feeling unfamiliar to him filled his chest regret also chose to rise. He couldn't just outright agree. He was the disciple of Chun. There were still training he had to do with the man. 

Quietly but firmly he said, "I want nothing more than to agree to this. But I am a disciple in Murim. We will have to work around the training with my master."

All Might grinned as he finished, "I can work around that. You have a strong ethic. It seems I chose right for my successor."


	3. All Might part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

WARNINGS! READ. As I said in the first chapter the main pairing is male on male. I don't have plans for any other relationships yet! But Izuku's relationship was decided when I first started this fic. 

Hi: thanks for your review. But no this is not going to be that pairing. There is a warning in the first chapter but I'm not saying who he will be paired with. 

FIRExNINJAxDROID: thanks for your review, my friend. She may become a retainer (kind of a guard within Murim) but she will not be his lover. This has parts from both the Breaker and Veritas yes. 

Izuku's POV 

Izuku stayed close to the middle of the roof. Chun for his part stood close to the edge of the south side. There he stamped out his cigarette butt. They locked eyes. Blue upon green. There was an untold sadness in those blue eyes. 

It made him want to ask what was wrong. He knew though that he would never get a real answer. His teacher wasn't one for sharing such things.

He asked carefully, "Why are we here, Sungsengnim?"

Chun said taking a deep breath, "This is your lesson on foot techniques. I can teach you the basics but foot techniques come from the user. You have to make it your own for it to truly work for you. I'm sure you learned this when you tried to learn the half step technique. For now, watch carefully I'm only going to show you this once. The foot techniques you will be learning are the five basic ones. Jin will draw you towards your opponent."

Izuku watched the other. At first, it only looked like the other was walking. Closer attention to Chun's ankle showed it not to be true. He was angling his foot straight to the ground. Then roll it into the movement of his body. Ki must keep the ankle from breaking.

Then there was a flicker of the other's legs and he disappeared. Only for Chun to reappear less than a foot in front of him. It seemed he was right earlier. The movements were foot techniques.

Chun tapped his chest with his fist as he said, "This is Jin."

It was incredible to see it right up close. Before he could really consider it however the man was moving again. This time he leaned back and it was more of a sliding motion with his legs.

Chun said with a soft look, "The second is Tweh. To retreat from your opponent."

It was incredible. His teacher was back across the roof. Almost like he had never moved to begin with. Then once again the other was moving. It was a sliding sideways motion.

The man said, "The third is Hweh. It allows you to avoid your opponent's attack and gaze."

The man disappeared. No matter where he looked on the roof he couldn't see Chun. It gave him perspective on the technique.

A voice said from behind him even as a hand grabbed him by his shirt, "The fourth is Gyuk. It attacks your opponents. You can't use it however you want. It's a skill that allows you to read your opponent's foot technique and change its movements to neutralize your opponent."

Chun knocked his feet out from under him as an example. From the ground, he watched the final one. This allowed him to see the techniques up close. The way the ankle moved.

Chun said, "The final one is Hwan. It affects the opponent's mind and will power."

It was no wonder why it was shown last. Otherwise, Izuku might not have believed it. Despite seeing it with his own two eyes.

The footsteps were almost too fast for him to follow. Even though he was able to see some he wasn't able to see others. However, he was able to see five of his teachers. That scared him. One of Chun was bad enough not to mention five of him.

When he blinked there was only one of the men. A hand was in his face offering him help up. Not one to turn down a helping hand he allowed Chun to pull him up to his feet.  
Once back on his feet they went down to street level. The whole way Harrison's thoughts were on what he had seen. It made him wonder if he could replicate.

Izuku queried as they started going back to the apartment, "Hey, Sungsengnim? That technique you did just a moment ago?"

Chun glanced at him as he inquired, "What? That's why you have been so quiet?"

"Ah well, yes."

Chun rolled his eyes as he said, "Don't stress about it then. They aren't something you can learn in one go."

Izuku asked his voice going contemplative, "Isn't it, in the ankle? No matter how I look at it. It seems you have to use your foot from the ankle down. Kinda like this?"

He tried to roll his ankle forward as his foot came down. Completely forgetting that to use a technique he had to match his ki flow to the movement. The end result was him cracking his ankle that throbbed with pain.

Chun said looking at the sky, "When we first met, I thought you were a coward. You proved me wrong when you went to fight me that day. And you continue to prove me wrong every day. A coward wouldn't take on this training. Your analytical abilities far surpass those your age. You observed correctly. However, in order to correctly do the movement, you must match your ki flow."

Izuku grinned, "Just like the inner strike technique."

Chun nodded as he said, "That's right. It won't be easy however to achieve the ultimate level. If you can properly pick it up then no one your age would be able to get you. Some of the older masters too."

Izuku leaned back on his heels as he said, "Yoochun once suggested creating my own. That once I got the hang of basic techniques I would be able to create one of my own."

Chun sighed, "That's not something I can help you with. Most techniques in my arsenal are ones I've learned from watching others use it. Combining it with others I've learned is what makes it so unique. Besides, you have your training with that hero as well. Don't forget to keep up with your ki exercises. They are just as important as building up your body."

Chun had a point. In the mornings and the afternoons, Izuku spent his time with All Might. There they would be working on building up his body. 

During the evenings, however, he would be training his ki. This would be everything from sparring to learning new techniques. 

Between the two teachers, he should be able to pass the UA entrance exam in ten months. Even if All Might wasnt helping him his ki alone would be able to pass. Ki had enough explosive power to allow him to pass.

Chun said with a yawn, "Alright. Work on the walking foot techniques and go home at 9. You need your rest."

"Yes, sensei."

With that, the man left him in the street. Izuku went through the streets towards a little-used park. It was the best place for training. He and Chun used it for sparring occasionally. The foot traffic consisted of three people most of the time. 

Once in the park and set a timer for 9 pm. Then he focused his ki into his leg. Moving his leg forward trying to match the flow to the movement. He flinched as his ankle tried to roll outwards. 

Before his ankle broke he stopped. So if he kept moving with his ki flow not matching his movements then his ankle would break. That would put him behind in his training. 

Maybe walking around while using his ki would be the first step. Izuku pulled off his jacket and put it over a tree limb. Then he began walking internally focusing on his ki flow. 

Walking between one tree and the one twenty feet away as he focused on his ki. It flowed clockwise through his center and down his into his leg. Controlling the movement so that it flowed evenly throughout most of his body then through his leg. It took all of his concentration to keep it flowing. 

Most days he only had his ki flowing evenly when he was training. It kept him from using up all his ki before they even started. However, if he wanted to master this technique. Then maybe he should get in the practice of keeping his ki moving constantly through him. 

He would have to practice keeping his ki flowing into his legs. For the next two hours, he focused on simply walking with his ki flowing evenly. 

When the alarm went off he was exhausted. He took a ki pellet and continued to let his ki flow rather than keeping it inside his center. 

With the exclusion of his time sleeping, he would have to keep doing this. Once he learned how to match his movements and flow to the point it was natural then he could restart walking techniques.

When he got home it was 9:30. His mom was in her room and under the door, he could see a faint light. 

Lightly he knocked on the door and called out, "Mom I'm home."

"Okay, Izuku. There's food in the microwave if you want something," came her sleepy reply. 

His stomach growled hungrily at the thought of food. As she said there was a plate of food in the fridge. It was fish and rice with a side chickpeas. His mother agreed to help keep him on a strict high protein diet. 

The diet was started as soon as Chun came into his life. It helped keep him in better shape and put muscle on him. 

After scarfing down his food he collapsed on his bed. The next morning he woke at five-thirty and took a quick shower. He ate a quick bite of sausage before walking towards the beach with his ki going through him. 

When he arrived the sun was just peeking out over the water. Trash was all over the beach and at the set of stairs leading towards the water stood All Might. Deep in his gut, Izuku had a sinking feeling that he would be the one getting rid of that trash. 

Izuku greeted, "All Might good morning."

All Might turned around his eyes bright. This man looked way too happy for it to be six in the morning. Izuku might have been training in the morning for months but he still hated it. 

All Might said, "Good morning young Midoriya," he let Izuku get closer before continuing, "You have the spirit to become a hero. Right now however your body is unable to handle the power that would come with One for all. So in order to prepare your body, we will be moving this trash off the beach."

Internally he groaned. He was right. Essentially he would be a garbage man until the beach was clean. 

Izuku began to unbutton his shirt so that it wouldn't be soaked in sweat. All Might directed him towards the sandy beach. Then the pro hero went halfway towards the other end. 

All Might said, "You only have to clear the beach to this point. I can see that you've been training your body before now so it shouldn't take as long."

Sighing he began to move the smaller pieces of trash. While they were small they were heavier than expected. Ki reinforced muscles allowed him to pick them up but it could only go on for so long. 

By the time 7:30 arrived, he had gone through three ki pellets. If anyone looked at the beach then veruses early they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

All Might handed him a towel and then it was time to race home. His ki fluctuated while he ran but still flowed throughout his body. Something he didnt notice as he ran too focused on getting home with enough time to change and get to school. 

School wasnt any different than it usually was. Studying was something of a second nature for him. Fighting wasn't. Even as a small child he always tried to talk his way out of fights. 

It wasnt until recently that had changed. Yoochun hadn't cared all that much. The less he fought against Murim the less likely that he would be seen by the Alliance or worse the Reunion. His entire fighting style was around the chance that he would be unable to getaway. 

Then Chun popped into his life and showed him that he was living the coward's way. At the way he was going, he would never make it as a hero. 

Flashback 

Izuku skid across the concrete on his back. A man with black hair and piercing blue eyes stared at him coldly. The sheer amount of power that poured off of him was absolutely terrifying. It made the young boy quiver where he kneeled. 

The power reminded him of his master. The very same one that had left him on his own. If his master saw him as he was the man would be ashamed. He would tell Izuku to rise and defend himself. Not to be a coward. 

Yoochun didnt want him outright fighting against Murim. That didnt mean he should lay down and take a beating. 

The man tsked as Izuku regained his feet, "When I felt so much power I thought maybe it was another guardian. Instead, I found a brat that is little more than a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Snarled Izuku, "I was taught to avoid Murim."

The man brought out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. His eyes looked him up and down. It was obvious that he wasnt impressed by what he found. 

The man asked, "And who pray tell taught you the cowards way? Everyone knows that if you don't fight you will never get any better. If you don't fight you can never truly know the range of your skills. Or if you have a chance in a fight. Standing your ground gives you those chances. Your master was as worthless as you are as a student. I should crush you and save him the trouble."

Izuku bit his lips so hard he drew blood. Calling him a coward and insulting him was one thing. To insult Yoochun was another. He would not stand by and allow that to happen. 

For the first time in almost five years, he drew upon the lightning ki reserves to be used on another person. He had not sparred with anyone since he was abandoned by Yoochun. That didnt mean that he neglected his training. 

Yoochun had said that the training would save him one day. That day was today. 

Lightning encased his body startling the man enough that he took a step back. Then returned to his original spot a look curiosity now crossing his face. 

Izuku lunged. He went to strike the man but quickly found his legs kicked out from under him and his body pinned. The lightning didnt seem to affect the man at all. 

Was this all his training was worth? Damn it! He really was worthless to his master!

The man commented lowly, "Hmmph. Your body is slow and weak while your ki is fast. Speed means very little if it doesn't have the strength to back it up. It seems I was wrong about you. You're not worthless but only just barely above it. If you want to be able to defend yourself you need to improve that body of yours."

"How?" Croaked Izuku. He let his ki return to his body. Lightning no longer encasing it. 

The man stood and replied as he held out a hand to Izuku, "My name is Han Chun Woo. Continue to prove to me every day that you are not a coward and I will expand upon the training you received. It's obvious your master is not here. Otherwise, he would have come to your rescue. So learn from me and that body of yours will become stronger. Then you will truly be able to defend yourself."

Izuku stared up at the hand for a moment. Considering everything that had happened he was inclined to believe the man. Izuku took the hand in front of him and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. 

End of flashback 

Izuku didnt regret taking Chun's hand that day. Without the man's help, he would still be in the weak body. While his body still wasnt up to par he was no longer the weak-bodied kid from before. All his work was slowly but surely paying off. 

When it was time for lunch Izuku was practicing his ki movements again. As he went down the stairs his legs slipped forward. 

The sliding forward motion was like how Chun moved when he used Jin. A voice snarled from behind him, "What are you doing Deku?"

Izuku turned to find Bakugo standing behind him. He replied coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, "Kaachan... I was doing exercises."

Bakugo's eye twitched in barely suppressed anger. Then he snarked, "Don't do that on the stairs, Deku. You'll break your neck."

That was the nicest thing Bakugo had said to him in years. Then just as quickly as he appeared the other was gone.


	4. UA part 1

Warnings: mentions of suicidal thoughts.

Katsuki's POV 

People thought of him as a hot-headed idiot. There were times when they were right. Sometimes he was a hotheaded idiot. This was not one of those times. 

Bakugo had been around Izuku Midoriya since they were small children. He had watched as the idiot followed him around. Watched when he found out that he didnt have a quirk. 

That day was the first day that there had been true despair in the green eyes. Bakugo started calling him Deku in a way to declare him not a friend but someone under his protection. Only he was allowed to make fun of Deku. Anyone who tried to do differently answered to him. 

He let Deku follow after him like a lost puppy. Always watching him just as he himself was being watched. It was early in there second year of school that Deku started carrying around a notebook. In it was information on every hero he saw or came across. From what he understood there was even information on students as well. 

Over the last few months, he saw a change come over Deku. Confidence was slowly being built into his posture. It wasnt overly noticeable at first. 

The first time he noticed it was when he stopped the two idiots that followed him from bullying Deku. As he had stepped forward, however, Deku stood. His emerald eyes blazing with an unnatural fire that he had never seen in the younger's eyes. 

One went to punch Deku across the jaw. His quirk would have added enough strength behind the punch to shatter Deku's jaw. A punch that never landed. If he hadn't been watching so closely he would have missed what happened next. 

Deku slipped his back leg back further so that their heels were touching. Then he gripped the older boy's wrist and twisted throwing him off balance. Then his idiot of a friend was in the air. He came down with a loud crash. 

That was what they all had seen even at a distance. Only Bakugo had seen the blue lights coming off of Deku's hands. It was almost as if an electrical quirk was being activated. That thought was impossible though. Deku didnt have a quirk. 

Still, that had only been the start of the weird instances around Deku. Over time it seemed that he was growing stronger. Then there was the fire that never seemed to leave his eyes. 

When Deku saved him, Bakugo had been incredibly angry. Deku used some unknown power. A burst of lightning coursed through him into the liquid villain. 

The pain had been immense for Bakugo. Then a second burst came through his body. It canceled out the first that was making his muscles spasm. 

Pain in the green eyes told him all he needed to know. Deku pushed himself too far that day. Still, it was his actions that spurred the heroes further into action. 

Bakugo made a conscious effort to be kinder to Deku. He wasnt nice by any means but he wasnt looking for a reason to fight all the time. In turn, the others began to leave him alone. 

Deku seemed to change even more since that day. Muscles were becoming more defined. His focus was always somewhere else. 

That was why he decided to follow Deku today. He woke up earlier than he was used to. Deku was up at five and leaving his house by 5:30. Bakugo followed him through the streets till they reached a stretch of beach that was littered with trash. 

To his surprise, Deku immediately pulled off his sweatshirt and undershirt. His chest wasnt as bare as Bakugo remembered. There were two claws that lay just above and below his heart. 

When the younger boy turned around he started in surprise. A dragon with nine spikes on it lay on the right side. On the left was a white and black tiger with blue lighting encasing it. 

The lightning was just like when Deku attacked the villain. Did the marks have something to do with the attack he witnessed? Did Deku actually have a quirk? Or were they all missing something here?

While Bakugo was lost in his thoughts the other boy did his stretches. Then he turned his face upwards to the lightening sky. 

Deku said to himself, "Well here we go. I think I finally have this technique down. Chun, you told me to find a foot technique that uses my elemental abilities. Instead, I created my own. I hope this works the way I want it too."

Foot techniques? Was that what he was doing a few months ago? Interesting. 

: Show me what you can do, Deku.: he thought. 

Deku took a deep breath and then blue lightning coursed over the boy's body. It was that ability again. What was this ability that utilized such an unstable element?

Deku took a step forward and that was all he saw beyond flashes of light. Then there was a metallic thud as the boy hit a fridge leaving an enormous dent in it. 

"Owwww. Man that hurt," whined Deku, "Well guess I can't expect this technique to work on its first try. 3000 Lightning Movement is difficult enough. But to do it this way makes it even more so. However, I can't give up."

To his surprise, the lightning was still coursing over Deku's body. Then he moved again and there was another flash. This time he was able to hold it together for a longer period of time. 

It was like flashes of lightning moving objects off the beach. Then he was suddenly on the ground again. His breaths were coming in pants. 

Deku growled under his breath, "No. Not good enough. That was only two hundred movements. I have to do better!"

Then he disappeared into another flash of lightning. Bakugo's eyes couldn't keep up with the movements. Or with what items were disappearing. 

This went on until just before time for school. The beach was slightly cleaner than it had been in years. He had to wonder why Deku was doing this. To ask him would be showing that he had been watching. No, for now, he would keep watching from the shadows. 

Bakugo had to admit when he followed the idiot he didnt expects to see him cleaning the beach. It wasnt something that was in Deku's character. There had to be a reason behind it. 

Sticking close to him in classes was easy. They were in the same homeroom. Bakugo noticed though that Deku seemed distracted more so than normal. Whatever was happening in that mind was keeping goody two shoes from focusing. 

After school, he couldn't say he was surprised when they returned to the beach. This time they weren't alone a skinny man with blond hair and blue eyes was there. He looked strangely familiar but Bakugo couldn't place where he had seen the man. 

Bakugo couldn't get close enough to hear what was being said between the two without being seen. Something told him that there was more to the blond than met the eye. It seemed as if the blond was mentoring Deku. Just like with the early morning practice Deku went straight back to moving trash. 

He watched every misfire of the technique. It seemed that no matter how much control Deku had he still misfired on the technique at least twice in an hour. 

Even at a distance, Bakugo could see the other taking something. It looked almost like candy. Every time he took it, it was like Deku was on his last leg. Then he was back to full strength. 

So many things were not adding up about the younger boy. He had so many questions without any answer to them. 

As the sun was beginning to set Deku grabbed his sweatshirt and undershirt. Then he said goodnight to the blond man. 

At first, he thought that Deku was done for the day. When they missed the turn to his street Bakugo realized he wasnt done. They went to the nearby park. 

A black-haired man in a white t-shirt and black pants was waiting on the younger. His blue eyes immediately fell onto Deku who gave him a tired grin. 

It felt like ice was dumped down his shirt when the eyes shot up suddenly to meet his own red eyes. Even at a distance, the man could see him when Deku could not. 

Bakugo stepped behind a tree just before the green-haired idiot turned around. He didnt want to be spotted by the fool. If he was it would be obvious that he had been following the other. 

Deku inquired curiously, "Sensei, what is it?"

The man sighed, "Its nothing, brat. Today we will be doing something different. Leave your shirt off for now but next time remember to put it back on. You don't want anyone to recognize those tattoos."

A faint blush could be seen creeping up Deku's neck as Bakugo looked around the tree. What was so important about those tattoos? It was obvious that they didn't want anyone to know about them. 

"What are we doing today, sensei?" Deku asked.

The man replied as he said, "Ki deflection. There is no way to teach this to you. The only way to learn it is to fight with everything you have. We are going to have a full contact spar with all ki techniques. We will start out slow so that you can get the feel of it but then we will pick up the pace."

"Yes, sensei!" 

Curious to see what would happen Bakugo leaned against the tree. Ki wasnt something that was unheard of in their world. Essentially it was the strength of the body and mind combined. 

Unlike with quirks everyone had ki within their bodies. It was what gave them life and power. Everyone used ki to fight to fuel their muscles. The only ones who can use it as a weapon were the Murim. 

According to history, those within Murim were considered just as powerful as those with quirk. Abilities differed from master to master. There were even those who could use elemental ki. 

Two groups, in particular, were the most powerful of the Murim. They were known as the Guardians and the Heavenly Ways Masters. The two groups were meant to cancel out the other. Natural enemies. 

In this time period though they were little more than legends. Murim as a whole had practically disappeared with heroes.

Like quirks, the abilities were passed through a bloodline. Did this mean that Deku got full Murim abilities rather than a quirk?

Deku was the first to move and it was a lunge at the man. The man pushed the boy's arm away from him. Before following it through with a knee aimed at Deku's stomach. With a surprising amount of flexibility, the kid dodged around the knee. 

This was supposed to be slow for them? 

As the question entered his mind they put space between themselves. Neither was breathing particularly hard or breaking a sweat. This was even with all the strength training that had been done earlier. 

This time it was the man who the first move. He threw a left hook towards Deku who barely seemed to move as he dodged around the attack. It was only a feint for the second attack. 

Deku's right hand pushed the fist away. A flinch went through the boy. It was as if he didnt deflect the power just fist. Was this power of ki?

Even as the thought went through his mind the battle continued. Blocking and deflecting like it was second nature. This wasnt the first time that Deku and his teacher had fought like this. Or at least something similar. 

As they continued with their sparring match the speed only seemed to increase. Bakugo couldn't believe what he was seeing. With his current skills, there was no way he would be able to keep up with this level. Deku wasnt even using that technique he had been training with all day either. Was this the power of Murim?

Izuku's POV 

Pushing the leg to the side flinching as he felt the ki explode. He finally was getting down the deflection. 

Deflecting a ki attack was not the same as deflecting a regular attack. He had to match his ki flow to that of his opponent. 

Matching Chun's ki flow was easier said than done. He constantly changed the strength of his flow. Sensing the strength of the attack was the first step. Then he had to change his own flow strength to match it. 

When he figured this out, in the beginning, it was easier to do. Chun was only going a quarter of his full speed. On top of that, he was not even using any foot techniques. 

His master might say that it was a full-contact spar but the man was still holding back. Izuku had never been able to make his master use more than half of his strength in any of their spars. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he had probably never seen the other's full strength. 

One day he swore that he would see that strength. Then he would match it so that he overcame his limits. 

As he deflected another attack he decided on his next course of action. It was time to try that new technique out. He couldn't use it to its full potential yet but it might just be enough to catch Chun off his guard. 

Using tweh he retreated back putting distance between them. There was a raised eyebrow as the only sign of surprise from his master. 

Izuku drew upon his elemental reserves allowing it to flow with his regular ki. Lightning began to course over his body. Chun said that they could use whatever technique they had in their arsenal. This technique was one he had created in order to use his elemental ki with a foot technique. 

The only problem was if he needed to use his ki in a movement. This technique focused on both kinds of ki at once. It prevented him from using his regular ki at the same time.

Sighing he knew it was a problem for another time. Once his ki was flooding through his body he shot forward. It took three movements to get to Chun. 

Izuku went for a right hook with the speed. Unsurprisingly it was pushed off to the side. Muscles in the hand that push the attack away however twitched. As his body had grown in strength so had his ki. It was beginning to affect Chun's body when lightning came in contact with him. 

He retreated back a few steps but Chun was already coming at him. Izuku blocked a strike at his legs. There wasnt a wince at any pain from the ki. Was his ki protecting his body? 

It was something he would have to consider later. They were going at each other in swift movements. Even with the 3000 Lightning Movements technique, Chun was keeping pace with him. To make matters worse he was running out of ki. 

Chun had yet to see his ace that he had been holding. If he could get in close he might just have enough time and ki to use it. It was a long shot but it might just work. 

With that thought, he rushed at Chun who gave him a fierce grin. If he was anyone else that grin would have sent him running in the opposite direction. This was Chun though. He would never do unrepairable damage to him. 

Grabbing onto the man's shoulder's he dissipated the movement technique. It was the longest he had used it so far. 700 movements while was still could not keep up with his master. Still, he had one last move up his sleeve. 

Pulling all his remaining unpurified ki into his body at once he filtered it. Just like with the liquid hero it exploded out of his body coursing through Chun. 

Then a fist slammed into Izuku's abdomen knocking him to the ground and removing the breath from his lungs. A foot then planted itself on his chest. As he raised his eyes he felt Chun time a ki release to nullify his attack. 

It had worked if only for an instant kind for Izuku that it was a win. He had accomplished what he wanted with their spar. 

The weight on his chest was removed and a hand appeared in front of his face. Gently he was pulled to his feet. 

Chun inquired, "Any injuries? Anything that Shiho needs to look at?"

Izuku gave his body a quick pat-down checking to mane sure that he wasnt injured beyond bruises. There was a large on his abdomen and a few smaller ones on his chest. They weren't anything to would impede his breathing or last more than a few days. 

Izuku shook his head and said, "No sensei. Just a few bruises that aren't impeding my breathing. Is your ki flow back to normal?" 

"As if your power could do lasting damage, brat," snipped back Chun. 

Despite his best effort, Izuku flinched at the harsh words. A flash of guilt went through his master's eyes but it was gone within a second. 

"Go, home kid," order Chun, "You've done enough for today. Rest and be ready to go again tomorrow."

Just like that, he was dismissed by his teacher. Chun wasnt one for using more words than necessary. Over the months he had grown used to it. He knew the truth of his teacher though. Behind the gruff personality was someone who cared deeply for those closest to him. 

It had taken months but eventually, he had become part of that inner circle. Even though the man cared he didnt allow Izuku to get too close. He had never been to the man's apartment or even Shiho's. 

He knew they weren't just here to teach him. There was something else they were supposed to be doing. Izuku didnt ask question and he didn't get any free information. Whatever they were up to it was important and he would honor their privacy. Just as they honored his own. 

Izuku held his secrets close to his chest. If school taught him anything it was that you couldn't trust people easily. Everyone he trusted in school from teachers to his peers betrayed him. 

His peers berated and bullied him because he was quirkless. Before he started training he would take beatings. More often than not he went home with deep bruises. Several times he went home with cuts from their attacks. He learned quickly how to treat his own wounds and how to hide them. 

It didnt matter if the wounds were in obvious spots either. Teachers barely cared even if they noticed. The only time that he ever told anyone his beating had been twice as bad. 

His mother would have noticed but she was almost always working. When she was home he was careful to hide his pain so as not to worry her. 

Using his ki against them was out of the question. Ki attacks would destroy a kid's body. For his young age, he was mature and didnt want to kill anyone. In self-defense or not he didnt want to be the reason someone died. 

When Chun came along he learned to control his ki better. How to fight without killing others around him. It was risky but it worked when he needed it to. 

Students stopped bullying him as much when he started fighting back. No longer did he walk away with bruises and cuts. Those who attacked him left worse off than himself.

With each passing day, he was growing steadily stronger. He was able to land and block more hits on Chun even at quarter strength. Every test showed him just where he stood in a real fight. 

The only person he truly trusted was his teacher. That trust was full between them. It was mutual in the way you trusted a teammate to help you in a game. Common goals. Chun needed a disciple and Izuku needed a new master. It worked out for both of them. At least for now.


	5. UA part 2

A/N So with encouragement from AlastorGrim and a few other authors I have posted another MHA crossover. It's set up a little differently than this one but I think it will be enjoyable for everyone. I am starting classes this week so updates are going to much slower than before. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. 

Time skip in this chapter 

Izuku's POV 

Sighing he turned away from the park as he grabbed his bag. Physically he was worn out from the sparring match with Chun. Still, it was a good learning experience. Just like everything was with his master. 

As he picked up his bag he felt eyes upon him. They did not feel friendly and it made his instincts scream danger. Instead of picking up his bag he straightened and took another ki pellet. 

Turning he found Bakugo standing there. Instinctively his foot slipped back in preparation for a fight as he took the ki pellet. If Bakugo wanted to fight he would no longer take it lying down. 

Bakugo asked his voice low and gruff but without its usual anger, "What was that, Deku?"

Izuku responded in a low growl, "None of your business Bakugo," there was a flinch from the older boy, "You always called me useless. Well, I found someone who believes in me. Now get out of my way."

"That's not an answer Deku. I want an actual answer," snapped the older boy's anger lacing his tone. 

Izuku snarled, "I don't owe you anything. My life doesn't belong to you or anyone else. What I do with it is my choice."

Izuku expected Bakugo to attack with those words. For a moment it seemed like he would. The tensing of his muscles was a telltale sign of an impending attack. 

Then the muscles loosened and Bakugo took a step back. Izuku's own body let the tension in his muscles relax slightly. This wasnt what he was expecting. Bakugo must have seen a lot if he was willing to back off. 

Did he think he wasnt a match at his current level? Or was it that it was too open of a spot?

The second option was more likely than the first. Bakugo wasnt a person to back down from a fight. Even if he knew he would lose. 

Then the other turned away without another word to him. Anger practically radiated off of the ash blond. It was the weirdest interaction between the two of them he could remember. Still, he would not allow such thoughts and interactions to change him. He had to continue his preparations. 

Four months later

Izuku stood proudly looking at the cleared beach. It took him less than half of the time that All Might thought it would. All Might in his civilian form stood looking at the beach in surprise.

The ki technique he created definitely had a hand in it. The technique only sped up his movements. It didnt take away the weight of picking up and moving items. 

Izuku's body was much stronger than before. As was his ki that caused Chun to actually take him seriously in their spars. Landing an attack could actually hurt his mentor. Chun had to remind him only once that he had to give it his all. Otherwise, he might hesitate in a real fight. So he obeyed his master. 

Every fight every time he gave all he had. Never holding back in the slightest to prove himself. 

His work had not only paid off in training with All Might but with his master.

Flashback 

Izuku leaned against his master's apartment building. They had run here after their final spar of the night. He was absolutely exhausted and sweat was pouring off of him. 

The door next to where he was leaning opened. Shiho a dark-haired woman with grey eyes came out. She had a duffle bag sling over her shoulder and a box in her hands. The box radiated powerful condensed ki. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. 

A girl followed her closely. She was only four and a half feet tall with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Her eyes piercing into Izuku's very soul as their gazes met. 

Chun said drawing his attention, "Brat this is Lady Sesol of the Sunwoo clan. The reason why I came to this town was to secure her away from the Murim Alliance's hold. I should be taking her back with me but unforeseen circumstances are preventing it. This is a lot to put on your shoulders but I need to leave her with someone I trust. Just for a little while. No one knows that you are my disciple so that should protect you. If you do not want to do this I will understand."

"I'll do it," he interrupted before Chun could go any further. 

Chun had taken him from the darkest depths of his own heart. Without the man, he would have long since killed himself. Still, he had to remind himself to keep fighting that he wasnt weak. That killing himself would only prove the bullies right. 

To even have the chance to pay it back in the smallest way and he would jump at it. Chun was putting faith in their training and bond. He would do as he was asked even at the risk of his own life. 

Chun sighed, "That's what I thought you would say. Despite the fact that you don't even know the full details yet."

Izuku only raised his chin in answer. Every day they trained together his confidence in himself had grown. His abilities still needed work but even without his master there he would continue to improve. 

He was startled when Chun suddenly threw a phone at him, "It's not convenient for me to leave your training like this. If it was up to me I'd be staying longer to help you improve further. Almost a year though was far longer than I thought we would get. So take this. There are videos in it that will help you with your training. Watch them in order and you will grow stronger."

"Yes, sir!"

He pocketed the phone and Chun continued, "If you remember from your Murim history lessons. The Sunwoo clan is one the oldest and most powerful of the clans. They hold one of the ten Grandmasters. The only reason why they are apart of the Murim Alliance was that Lady Sesol here was being held, hostage. The group I'm with liberated her from their clutches. For reasons that I cannot disclose she can't come with us for the moment. As soon as I can I will send a blond swordsman by the of Takeshi and his mountain of a partner Dimitri. It shouldn't be longer than two months."

Izuku nodded as he replied, "I'll keep her safe sir. I promise."

"I know you will kid," sighed Chun.

There was something different in his master's eyes at that moment. The look was far softer than anything he had seen before. 

There was a cough from Shiho breaking the moment. She said pushing the box into his hands, "Here. This is what's known as the Il-Wol Sin-Dan also called the One Moon Divine pill. Take this once you have finished your training with All Might and Sesol is back with us. It will expand your ki and center to unimaginable lengths. Think of it as a thank you gift from me."

All he could do was nod dumbly. No wonder he could feel the monstrous ki coming off of it. It would definitely come in handy later. 

A blond-haired man pulled up in a car and his teacher got in the back. It was then he realized this would probably be the last he saw of them. Even with the promise to return there was no guarantee he would.

As if sensing his thoughts Chun said, "Midoriya Izuku," Izuku stiffened in response to his name, "Continue to live your life as you do now. If you go back to being depressed without me. Then even if I come back I won't acknowledge you as my disciple."

Izuku squared his shoulders as he said resolutely, "Right. Good luck to all of you."

Then like that they were gone. It was like they had never been there in the first place. 

End of flashback

Sesol had been staying at his house since that day. His explanation to his mother was that she was a friend from school. That her family wasnt safe to stay with at the moment. It was only with the promise that no one was looking for her that she was allowed to stay. 

Izuku slept on the couch so that she could have his bed. So far she was comfortable and he continually brought her books to read. To his surprise and embarrassment, she had also taken to reading his quirk notebooks. 

Her body was weak in a way that he had never seen before. She wasn't able to talk much so they communicated through sign language. It was something he had picked up in elementary school when one of his classmates was mute. They had been one of the few people who did not see him as useless for being quirkless. In the end, though they moved away leaving him alone once more. 

Tomorrow started his weekend and he decided he would take Sesol to the beach. She had been stuck in his house since she couldn't leave without him. If she did then she would be in danger. Murim would still be looking for as she was considered the princess. 

All Might said drawing him from his thoughts, "You did well young Midoriya. I thought it would take you right up until the Yuuei entrance exams. You are finally ready to receive One for All."

Izuku stretched his neck and back carefully. His body showing none of the stains that he felt. He would get One of All and it would work well with his ki. 

All Might plucked a hair from his head and said, "To get my power you must consume some of my DNA. So swallow this hair and let it digest. Later we will begin training you on how to use it."

He took the hair from the man with a doubtful look. This was the most insane thing he had done. Eat a hair and get a quirk. Life didn't work that way. 

The earnest look in the blond-haired man's eyes told a different story. No matter what Izuku believed this man honestly thought it was true. All Might wasnt one to lie, his time with the man told him that much. 

Izuku put the hair in his mouth and swallowed. He didnt feel any different. If it was anything like ki it would take some time. 

All Might said with a small smile, "Go to your classes. We will begin training once the hair has time to digest."

Izuku replied stretching a little more, "Then I will see you this afternoon."

Classes were as boring as ever. At lunch though there was an influx of power within his body. It wasnt ki but something more. Something that wasn't his own. 

It melded and changed the moment it hit his ki center. He could feel it interacting with the purified ki reserves. Then it delved deeper as if looking for something. 

From within his body, something dark and powerful reacted. It reacted to the intrusive power that All Might gave him. The power reared its head and howled. 

Izuku's left hand slammed over the wrist of his right. Pressing into the lightning blue band and black wolf. The mark that appeared on his skin on his tenth birthday. 

That mark was what made Yoochun leave. The moment his original master had seen it he left. Left Izuku to wallow in his pain. 

Under his skin, the ki and what lay within it surged forward and out of his body. Around him, the tables and people were thrown back. The only one who kept his feet was Bakugo. Others were thrown into walls or slammed into the ground. 

Then just as swiftly as it started his ki settled back within his body. 

Bakugo snarled his hands shaking, "What the hell was that?"

Izuku answered honestly, "I don't know."


	6. UA part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. 

glitner: if you can't read the warning in the first chapter it's not my fault. This is a pairing that is quickly growing in popularity. And there are plenty on a03 who love it. 

ZonZus: thanks for your review, my friend. This is very much a slow burn with the relationship. Most of my fics are a slow burn but this one will be more so than the others. It's too early in the game for relationships. 

Izuku's POV 

If Izuku was honest with himself he was antsy for his meeting with All Might. Given what had happened in school he was afraid of what was happening with his ki. Ki itself, when underestimated, was dangerous. Far more so than people liked to admit. 

All Might had them meeting in a warehouse on the far side of town. It was less conspicuous than the beach. Given that the beach was clean now it would grow in popularity again. If they were going to be using quirks especially one like One for All they needed to be inconspicuous. The beach definitely was not that. 

Izuku ran through the city in half the time it usually took. If it was One for All it was fueling his ki to push his body harder. He had to wonder if it worked the same as his ki. 

If he could use both in tandem together he would have a leg up on Murim and Villians. Making the excuse that it was part of his quirk he would be able to avoid suspicion. 

The warehouse he entered held a large sparring mat in the middle. Off to the sides were dumbbells and other weights. Currently, the warehouse was without All Might. 

It would be the first time he actually sparred using a mat. Since he began his training they never used a mat. Without mats, he went through bruises and pains that helped him learn faster. 

"Ah you're right on time, young Midoriya," came a voice from behind him. 

Izuku turned to see All Might coming in. The man was in his deflated form watching Izuku carefully. He was moving around the side of Izuku.

Izuku replied as he pulled off his jacket, "Good afternoon sir. I think I felt All for One earlier."

That had All Might stopping completely. He certainly wasnt expecting Izuku to say that he felt the quirk. Especially since the boy had done absolutely nothing to try and activate it at the time. 

"What did you feel, young Midoriya," the man queried. 

"There was an influx of power that didnt belong to my ki. I could feel it interacting with the purified ki reserves. Then it delved deeper as if looking for something. Then it exploded out of my body and threw most of my class against the wall."

All Might blinked in surprise before he said, "That must be One for All interacting your ki. It's not something that we've seen before. Never before has a successor used ki the way you do."

Not entirely true but close enough. Ki was in everything they did but largely unfocused unless in a fight. All creatures had ki even if they didnt have the destructive power behind it that he did. 

Then All Might said, "At your current skill level I think you will be able to hand 10% of the power. Any more than that and you will break your bones. I don't have much advice on how to do this. It came naturally for me and I needed to work on my fighting techniques."

Izuku leaned back on his heels considering the words. 10% wasn't much in terms of power. If it was 10% of what All Might could do though then that would mean he would be lucky not to die. 

Then again if the power acted like his ki did then he should be able to keep it in check. Using only a small part of his ki was the basis behind the Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning. If he could use it like that then he would avoid breaking his bones. 

"Young Midoriya, you're mumbling to yourself."

Oops. Even with his time with Chun he still had not been able to get rid of that. 

Izuku acknowledged, "Sorry. I tend to do that when I'm working over a problem."

All Might said with a gentle smile, "Then do what you need to do, young Midoriya. If you have questions I'll try to help out if I can."

Izuku took a deep breath then turned his attention inwards. His ki came forward without any prompting. There was something else in it and after some prompting, it came forward as well. 

Blue lightning and green energy coursed over his body. His muscles twitched and pain entered his body. 

The green energy must be from One For All he realized. It didnt match his lightning ki in color but it did in energy. His ki was going at full force and One For All was trying to match it. 

Then he let it dissipate. The pain in his body continued for several long moments. Then it was gone and he fell back onto the cold concrete. His breaths came out in pants as he tried to control his body's reaction. 

When his breathing returned to normal he moved over to the mats. If he was going to collapse from this it had best be on the mats. Once he stood on the mats he focused again this time trying to draw only on the quirk. 

Green energy coursed over his body like with his elemental ki he put a dampener on it. Stopping at what he thought was ten percent. There was still some pain with the energy. It was just like when he first started with his ki training. His muscles weren't used to the energy. 

Ki was trying to burst through his barriers. It wanted to be released just like his energy. Somehow it felt as if it was antsy for a fight. 

Izuku took a breath as he stepped forward. Pain going up his leg and to his core made him flinch. It wasn't unbearable but it was uncomfortable. 

He went through basic movements that he would need for a fight. First was a low kick. Then it a jab. Movements were clean and crisp just as Chun taught him. 

They weren't swift by any means. Neither were they supposed to be. He had to be sure that his body could handle the power. 

Jab, right hook, kick at hip level. Move back to avoid retaliation strikes. Drop low to avoid a kick and lunge forward to ram shoulder into the chest. 

As he became more familiar with how his energy moved through his body he grew faster. The only constant was forcefully keeping the energy at bay. Every movement was something he had trained to do for months with Chun. He could do them in his sleep and not miss a single strike. 

Then after several reps, he fell back on the mats. All Might beamed, "That's was better than I thought you would have done for your first try. It seems you're a natural at this. I guess it comes from the use of your ki. It's the same concept after all."

Izuku replied his hands on the ground behind him leaning back on them, "If it wasnt for Yoochun I wouldn't have such control over my ki. He cared less about the power I had and more about the control. While Chun focused almost solely on power. My power isn't that high currently but I'm working on it."

Training continued for several hours before Izuku called it a night. 

"Tomorrow I am going to take a friend to the beach," informed Izuku, "I won't be here for training until Sunday."

All Might said with a nod, "You deserve a break after all the work you've put in. Enjoy your day at the beach."

With that, he left the warehouse and made his way home. It was dark outside but the moon had not risen yet. 

At his house he found his mom and Sesol having dinner. His mom greeted happily, "Izuku you're just in time for dinner."

"I'm home."

The next morning had both him and Sesol leaving before the sun rose. They were going to the beach on the other side of town. It was an hour by train and he wanted to get there before crowds. 

Sesol didnt say a word to him throughout the entire trip. She was unable to talk much but the silence was still disconcerting. Still, he had learned that trying to force her to speak was an impossible task.

Izuku carried his school bag and a cooler full of snacks and drinks. They would be out all day and the snacks would last until dinner. His mom gave him enough money to handle their dinner.

When they reached the beach the sun was just barely beginning to rise. It lit up the ocean's water perfectly. The excitement in Sesol's eyes made the trip worth it. Even if they didnt stay all day it was worth seeing her excited for the first time. 

He laid out a blanket on the warm sand for Sesol. Taking off his shoes and socks he enjoyed the feeling of the sand. She immediately sat on the blanket as he set up an umbrella for her. Then he collapsed onto the blanket with a grin. 

Sesol was reluctant at first to play with the sand. Slowly she began to stick her feet into the sand. She allowed the warmth to encase her feet. 

Izuku watched the waves with a sense of calm. It was just like the first day of training with Chun. They had training at beaches in the beginning. It taught him how to keep his footing on unsteady ground. They weren't foot technique but more of balance training. 

Chun had taught him fighting techniques but that wasnt all. When they first began Izuku couldn't swim. He was never taught so he avoided the ocean. 

It only took Chun a few days to realize the problem. Not wanting his disciple to have a weakness like that. He taught Izuku how to swim with unexpected patience. It took several days of their lessons but Chun did succeed in teaching him. 

Izuku asked with a gentle look sent to Sesol, "Have you ever gone into the ocean before? Do you know how to swim?"

She looked at him her eyes wide with surprise. Then she shook her head carefully. Izuku rose to his feet and held out a hand to her. With trepidation, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her towards the water. 

They stood in ankle-deep water not willing to get their clothes wet. Even if they did dry in time it would still feel strange. So they stayed where the water wouldn't reach too deep. 

Sesol asked her hands clutching his white t-shirt, "Why did you bring me here? You care more than any of my other caretakers. Why?"

Izuku answered honestly, "Because I know what it's like to only have yourself to believe in. To only rely on yourself and no one else. I want to be someone you can believe in."

"And if I refuse to let you try? Everyone who tries to protect me dies. I cannot let anyone else die for me."

"You won't be able to stop me," he answered with a grin, "One day I'm going to be a hero. If I cannot protect you then I dare not call myself a hero in training. Besides my master tasked me with protecting you."

Her eyes wouldn't meet his. She knew that his job was to protect her no matter what. Chun gave him this task because he was a capable disciple. It was that faith in him that made Izuku want to work all the harder. He had to protect Sesol. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Izuku showed Sesol how to make sandcastles. She was cautious at first but soon was making them on her own. 

As time passed the beach began to get more and more crowded. Izuku spent less time watching Sesol's creations and more time watching people. There was a feeling of being watched but he couldn't pinpoint from where. 

Izuku couldn't see anyone that might be watching them. There were simply too many people. Still, the feeling would not leave him and he had to trust his instincts.

When they had lunch the feeling only intensified. Hiding wasnt an option and there were too many people to fight. 

If it was Murim then they would wait until he and Sesol were in a less populated spot. It was unlikely their watchers were villains. Neither of them had anything of value and if it was an attack the attack would've started already. 

They couldn't stay on the beach forever though. Already Sesol was looking exhausted and it would be best to leave soon. That would mean they should be on their guard. 

Izuku had strength but it would not last against the Murim. Sparring and an actual fight were two separate things. So far he had never been in actual combat. 

A hand on his arm drew his attention away from his mind. Sesol said her voice soft, "I'm getting too warm. Can we go?"

Izuku replied with a smile not betraying his thoughts, "Of course."

Quickly he packed up their area including trash. Cleaning up Dagobah beach had taught him an appreciation for those who did clean up. 

Izuku led Sesol off the beach and onto the streets. The feeling of being watched never left him. It set off the bells inside his head. Whoever was following was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. There were still a few stragglers around them. It wouldn't be long before they were confronted. 

Sesol tugged as his sleeve drawing his attention to her. She held out a gold medallion on a silver chain. 

She said pushing it into his hands, "I want you to have this. It's a thank you for playing with me today."

"Of course," responded Izuku with a soft smile," Anytime."


	7. UA part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Izuku's POV 

Izuku carefully hid the medallion under his shirt. Carved into the gold was a phoenix rising as if towards the sky. It was from one of the clans but for the life of him, he couldn't remember which one. 

Sesol yawned tiredly next to him as they tried to make their way towards the train station. The few people who had been on the streets disappeared. He grabbed Sesol by the arm preparing to run. 

Two boys stepped into their path. He could feel the ki radiating of both was powerful. Their ki was at least the level of masters. Murim members. This wasn't good. Realistically he knew that he couldn't fight them and win. His skills had immensely improved under Chun's guidance but not enough to take on masters. 

The younger of the boys walked up to them and asked," Can I ask you something?"

Izuku flinched. There was no way that he could get out of this. Sesol couldn't run. Not with the shape her body was in right now. Fighting while carrying her wouldn't be possible for him. When a Murim master asked a question it was expected that the disciple was to answer. Even if they weren't bound to the master. 

The one who had spoken was about his age. He had midnight black hair with cold onyx eyes. The eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul. 

The second was slightly older maybe in his mid-twenties. He had blond hair that fell into his face. It gave him a youthful appearance and very well could disguise his age. Blue eyes stared intently at him.

Izuku cocked his head to the side in feigned curiosity. With a serious look, the boy asked, "Do you know a Goomoonyrong? Or about his operations in the area?"

Izuku froze. Unsure how to answer he kept his mouth shut. Of course, he knew Goomoonyrong. That was his teacher. Sunsengnim's warning rang in his head though. Those that called him that were not their allies.

The blond said unsurely, "Hey! If you say Goomoonyrong... It can't be..."

"I still didn't hear a response. I'll ask once more. Do you know a Goomoonyrong? Or about his operations in the area?"

After another brief moment of hesitation, he said, "I don't know. I'm sorry but I've never heard that name before."

The blond said cheerfully, "Aha. Of course. I was surprised for a second there when you suddenly mentioned Goomoonyrong. Ah sorry for being so upfront. This is Hyuk So Chun from the Chundomoon. If you're Murim you've heard of him before right?"

Shit! He really is Murim. That means he needs to get them out of there.

"I'm Yang Jooho from Baeksuck Dojang. (white rock) Which one are you from."

Izuku replied confused, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I don't know what Murim is. Thank you for helping me."

He pulled Sesol closer to him and prepared to pick her up. If he was going to run he would have to hold her. All he could do was hope that his ki would hold out during the run. 

The one called Hyuk asked, "If you're not from Murim how did you know that Goomoonyrong was a name? I never mentioned that it was a name? How do you know Goomoonyrong?"

Oh crap! Without so much as thinking, he began to pull Sesol. It was sheer dumb luck they hadn't recognized her. They had to get out of here now! 

"Hold on! We have been looking for Goomoonyrong all this time? Are you out of your mind? He's the best fighter in Murim right now!"

He pulled her straight up into his arms. Hiding the girls face in his shoulder he ran towards the train station. Focusing his ki into his ankles he used the walking the Jin foot technique. It shot him forward faster than before. 

There was a vicious curse behind him and footsteps soon followed. Sesol clung to his shirt with trembling hands. A movement to his left caught his attention. A shifting of his weight sent him to right barely missing the kick aimed for his head. 

Izuku skid to a stop his breaths coming in ragged gasps. Hyuk stood before him his eyes darkened with anger. It seemed that Izuku not giving a truthful answer to someone who saw themselves as his better angered the other. Oh well. He wasnt one for listening to anyone besides his masters. 

Hyuk said with a frown, "You shouldn't have run, disciple. Even someone who wasnt raised within Murim knows that they have to listen to masters. Is that what Goomoonryong is to you? Where is your master?"

Izuku snarled, "I'll never tell you anything. If you expect to get any information then you'll be sorely disappointed."

He had to protect Sesol. It was his master's final request before he left. Fighting here would be suicide but it was their only option. Their only chance to get away. 

Hyuk said with a sigh," Then I have no choice. We will have to go to the Federation of Martial Arts. We will talk there."

Izuku snarled," Do you think I will go without a fight?!"

Another sighed reply, "I will caution you now. If you resist you will get hurt."

No matter if he got hurt or not he would not allow this boy to question him. Lowering Sesol to the ground he entered a basic stance. 

Sesol tried to reason, "Stop just tell him what he wants. If you fight him you'll die!"

"Better to fight for something that I believe in and die for that reason. Than to live with the knowledge that I betrayed my master."

Then to the Murim masters, "If you're going to overpower me then go ahead and try."

Both of the other Murim gave him looks like he was crazy. Almost as if he was missing something. Whatever it was it was obvious. At least in their eyes.

Hyuk asked," Can you not sense it? You are no match for me."

Izuku snarled," Shut up! How can you know without actually trying? I've had enough of surrendering without actually trying!"

Chun taught him how to stand his ground. How to fight with everything he had. Backing down now would mean all that was for nothing. His master had given him a job to not only watch the man's retreat but to protect this girl. She was important to his plans and while Izuku was not privy to the plans he would play his part. So that one day he could look his master in the eye with pride. 

Hyuk said in a way that made a shiver run down his spine, "I guess I have no choice then. I will show you the difference in our strengths."

This broke him from his thoughts. Izuku couldn't be thinking about the past. That would get him killed. He heard someone say behind them, "Ah damn it. I lost them."

Izuku turned his head slightly to see the blond-haired one. Damn this would be much harder with two of them. Even if he hadn't been distracted he wouldn't have been able to see Hyuk.

One moment he was trying to decide who to fight. The next there was a pain in his chest and then his back. He barely understood that he had gone flying. The next second he hit the ground hard.

His mind took several seconds to process what had happened. The other had hit him with a ki technique. One so powerful it had sent him back into the street. Looking up he saw a crater in the concrete block he had hit.

It wasn't until he felt blood running down his face that he understood he was injured. His body was a whole new kind of numb.

Hyuk asked coldly, "Do you understand now? This is the difference in our power. Although I doubt you can comprehend that you just lost."

This bastard was looking down upon him. Looking down on his teacher. That was not something he could allow. He forced his arms to work pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Even as he heard the other say something on his phone.

The blond said sounding surprised and a little impressed," This kid..."

From his knees, he pushed himself to his feet. If they wanted to take him. They would take him dead not alive. He wouldn't betray his teacher!  
Something inside him howled in response. He felt energy go through him. Much like when he gained access to his ki not so long ago.

Unbeknownst to him, the phoenix necklace had fallen from in his shirt. It now lay on top of his shirt for all to see. Hyuk suddenly went from him to Sesol who was trying to hide in the shadows. Recognition flared within them. 

Hyuk breathed, "Well then. The girl is the missing phoenix princess. No wonder the Federation has so many members out trying to find information. Goomoonryong stole her."

"She is not something you can just keep. Bastard she is a person just like you and I are."

He asked with a snarl trying to return the attention to him, "What are you doing? Why did you stop attacking?"

He raised his hands back into the first stance. It was all he knew but it would have to work. He had to win.  
"Come on! Attack me!"

The blond practically shouted back, "Are you crazy?! This is the Chundomoon! Lower your fists!"

He didn't care who this guy was. That name meant nothing to him. All he was was a threat to him and his teacher.

He growled like a dog, "I don't care! I won't be taken so easily! If you want to take me! You will have to defeat me first."

Hyuk sighed then said in a serious tone, "Please don't do anything so excessive. At your skill level, you won't even be able to touch me. This is a fight where you can seriously get injured. Back down now. Besides that girl is just as important as the information. I'm sure the Federation would love to hear how you kidnapped her. As well as where your master is."

"Never."

Kidnapped? No, he couldn't focus on that now. He had to get himself and Sesol out of here. Even if it meant fighting these guys. 

For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Part of Izuku's attention, however, was drawn to his center. Something was happening with his ki. It felt unfamiliar but at the same time like an old friend. What was happening?

Hyuk stepped forward with a somewhat creepy smile as he said, "This is the first time someone has been willing to fight me after hearing my name and school."

The blond asked incredulously," Are you actually going to fight him, Somoonjoo-nim? Please calm down. We will have trouble on our hands if there's a death."

Hyuk replied not taking his eyes off of the green-haired boy, "I also don't want to cause unnecessary death. How about we make a rule before we begin? If you can land a hit just one. I will concede victory to you."

Izuku's shoulders squared. His eyes became hard. If that's how he wanted to play it. Fine. He could play too.

Izuku snarled answering the unasked question, "Until I say I lost with my own mouth. I'm still fighting."  
They would have to kill him first. The blond said confused," Hey don't say things like that. It doesn't make sense."

Maybe not to you. In the dark eyes, he saw recognition. He knew that the other understood him. At least on some level, he did.

Hyuk said, "Alright. I don't think there is anyone alive who can take a blow from the Chundomoon's Gwongyuk and survive. If you want to surrender at any time please tell me."

Neither of them noticed the change of the weather above them. Izuku barely noticed the change in his ki. With each passing second, it became wilder and more feral. It was as if there was something living with the ki. His mind didnt have time to process this as he dodged around the first attack. 

Aizawa's POV 

Being called back to Yuuei after classes ended was not what he wanted for his evening. It was supposed to be his day off from patrol. They were rare and far between. 

Grumbling under his breath he knocked on Nezu's door. The rat called out, "Enter."

Doing as he was bid he noticed something out the rat's rather large window. The sky had grown dark and ominous towards the far side of town. It was close to one of the beaches. As far as Shouta knew they weren't supposed to have any storms tonight. The sky should not look as it did. It was an ominous sight to the hero. 

Nezu had his back to Shouta his eyes were on the sky. It wasnt often that one would see the principal like this. Even with his back to the Shouta he could tell how contemplative the other was. 

Nezu remarked offhandedly, "It been almost two decades since something like this happened. The last time it happened a villain appeared in Murim. A person even their strongest   
masters fear."

Murim? They were an underground group that few heroes had contact with. Shouta had been in contact with two masters that were currently in the city. Apparently a wanted criminal on their side had been seen in the area. The two were searching for him to give information to the Federation. They wanted to warn heroes not to approach the individual and to alert them if they saw him.

The individual was known as Goomoonryong an alias within the Murim. It was though he was using the name Han Chun Woo but the information was unable to be verified. They had a decent description but it could also fit hundreds if not thousands of others.

Shouta inquired with the feeling he wasnt going to like the answer, "What is going on Nezu? It looks like a storm is brewing out there."

Nezu turned to face him as he replied, "The Guardian of the Forest is awakening. One of the five Guardians of the Murim world. At last, I checked there were only two Guardians alive. With that we now know there are three."

Guardian of the Forest huh? That explained the changes in the weather. Out of the five Guardians the forest one was supposed to be the most powerful. If history was to be believed he was the insane one. Unpredictable and destructive in a way that would put Endeavour to shame. 

"What do you want to do Nezu? It's not like we can interfere in Murim business?"

Nezu admitted, "Normally you be right but there is something different about this one. I think we should go see what is happening. Just in case I'm right."


	8. UA part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it.

Izuku's POV 

The sound of bones cracking filled the air as he was slammed into the ground. No matter what foot technique he used or how fast he was the other was faster. Getting up was becoming more and more difficult with each passing strike. 

As Izuku slowly got back to his feet his hand pressing into his chest Hyuk commented, "Your style and form are not bad. However, you lack the experience necessary to fight someone like me. Let's put an end to this farce. You need medical attention and we have a crowd."

Izuku turned his head slightly to look behind him. Sure enough, a crowd was forming. Most of them were regular civilians interested in seeing two Murim fighters go at it. There was an auburn-haired man who was watching with an unreadable look that was of Murim. Izuku could feel the ki rolling off of him in waves. 

Then he looked at Sesol who had a terrified look on her face. She thought he would abandon her to the Murim Alliance to save his own skin. Never. He would never abandon her not as long as he was living. 

He turned back to Hyuk and raised his fists once more. As long as he took in a breath he would defend her and as such he would defend his master. 

Hyuk only sighed in disappointment before launching himself at Izuku. Time seemed to slow for a moment as the younger stepped around the lunge. He tried to kick Hyuk's ribs only for the other to turn in the air at the last moment. The kick had missed but it was a near thing. 

The kick has cost him, however. He could feel the shift of the broken ribs. If he wasn't careful he would puncture a lung. That would make fighting difficult if not impossible. 

Hyuk moved faster this time as if he was getting serious about the fight. Izuku barely saw him moved before he was tossed up into the air and slammed down again. Blood wet his lips as he struggled to simply breathe.

An idea hit him like a ton of bricks. If he used Fanged Destruction it such a compact area the radius would be larger than normal. He wouldn't have to touch the other just get close enough that Hyuk couldn't get away. 

He dropped a ki pellet into his hand in preparation. In the fight, he had wasted a lot of unpurified ki trying to fight back and not landing a strike. If this was to work he needed as much ki as possible. 

As Hyuk came at him again Izuku put the pellet into his mouth and swallowed it. Unpurified ki rushed through his system and as he led the other boy deeper into the alley he grabbed at his ki. Pushing it through all at once to filter it into a single moment. 

Months of training and hard work paid off. The shock waves alone sent the crowd flying back into the street and screeches of tires could be heard. Lightning didnt go nearly as far lengthwise. It hit Hyuk sending flashes of lightning up and down his body. 

Izuku used that to rush forward and try to land a single strike. The influx of ki wouldn't count as it wasn't a direct hit. Only a direct hit would count in Hyuk's eyes. With the last bit of his strength, he tried to cross the distance. As his attack was about to land a hand grabbed his wrist. His legs were then kicked out from under him as he was thrown. Straight into the brick wall behind Hyuk. 

He then crashed painfully onto the ground unable to move. It hurt to simply lay there and breathe. His body refused to respond to his commands to get up. 

The blond said, "Oh man... the council is going to have my head. He was probably our only lead on Goomoonryong."

Hyuk looked down at the Izuku, "You brought this upon yourself. You should have taken my hand when I gave you the chance. Rest in peace disciple of Goomoonryong. Don't blame anyone but yourself."

"That was no reason to kill him!"

Izuku wanted to snarl even as he felt blood running down his face. The last strike must have made another wound. He wasn't dead yet. 

He saw the blond reach for Sesol and how she cowered away from him. Her life wasn't kind and she was only just beginning to come out of her shell. If she went back to that hell hole that his master rescued her from she would return to being that cold girl. This was not something he could accept. Not when he was able to make her smile. 

:Get up. You have to get up. There is someone depending on you. YOU HAVE TO GET UP!: he thought as he got his arms under him.

Just standing up in this moment was a feat in itself. He was out of ki and with his injuries a ki pellet wouldn't help much. 

The blond asked sounding genuinely terrified, "Is this kid a zombie?" 

Izuku glared at the two older boys as he felt One For All rising. Green energy coursed over his body. 

Hyuk stepped back inquiring, "What is that?" 

Izuku knew it was risky to use One for All here. If he overpowered his attacks then no one would help him. If anything they would allow Hyuk and the blond to take him. At the same time, the risk was worth it if he won. 

Izuku snarled determination clear in his eyes, "This is my last-ditch effort. I would rather die than betray my master. I would rather die than willingly let you take Sesol. Not when she has just learned how to smile!"

Sesol tried to reason, "Stand down Izuku. Don't die like everyone else for me."

Izuku smiled at her as he replied, "As long as I still take a breath I swear I will defend you."

There was nothing left to say after that. The two fighters glared at each other. Neither willing to back down from there cause. Focusing like he had when training with All Might he used the walking foot technique. Even without ki, he was faster than a normal person. Finally, his fist connected with Hyuk's chest. 

With the bloodloss and the internal wounds, the older boy didnt even step back from the blow. Izuku however collapsed into a heap on the ground. The last of his energy was gone and the world went black. 

Won-Jae's POV 

Heo had seen a lot of aftermath from battles in his time. Most of them were from those suicidal enough to go against the Murim Alliance. For the most part, these people adults who knew exactly what they were getting into. 

So when he heard about a fight two miles from his office he went to be on standby. Many times if there was a battle and a medic was not on hand someone would die. 

What he was not expecting was to find the Chundomoon brat fighting an unknown child. The unknown child was not from any clan or school as far as he knew. They just had a meeting where most of the underlings and disciples came. One would think that if a disciple could throw around inner ki strike like this one was they would have been at the meeting. 

In a corner away from the fighting and its dangers was a girl. It took him a long moment to realize she was the Sunwoo clan's heiress. The very same heiress that was stolen from the Torrent clan. Goomoonryong was this kid's master. That was why Heo didnt know him. 

This would complicate things. Murim Alliance would want to use the boy to bring his master out of hiding. In his current state, the boy would not last this fight much less making it to a holding cell. As Munju of the One Moon School, he could declare the boy off-limits. Ever since he had taken control of the school they had been neutral in most things. He wanted very little to do with the Alliance as he did not believe in the way it was being run. That did not mean he wanted them as his enemy though. 

His decision was held off until he could decide if the kid was worth it. Like those watching he was surprised by the kid's guts. To be able to continually get up time and time again was no easy feat. Then to use elemental ki at the force a master level technique. That was something only a prodigy could do. 

Heo watched as what could only be a quirk rise over the boy. Like Chundomoon he thought the last strike had killed him. Only for the boy to force himself up once again. Lady Sesol begged him to stand down that she wasnt worth his life. He denied her that. Then he lunged at Chundomoon with every last bit of his energy. His fist connected with the Chundomoon's chest. There wasnt any real power behind it. It was simply the last ditch effort of a child who desperately wanted to protect something.

Then the boy collapsed face down on the ground. Heo rushed to his side shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. The phoenix princess had already dropped by her protector's side. Her amber eyes were filled with tears as she cradled him to her. 

Heo said gently as he pulled open the boy's shirt to see the abdominal injuries, "I am Heo Won-Jae of the One Moon School. I am here to help him not those who must beat him into a bloody pulp." 

She carefully read his expression searching for any falsehoods. When she didnt find any she gave him a nod and he got to work. Then his eyes fell upon the phoenix medallion. Looking between the girl and the boy he understood the meaning. She didnt expect to be able to lead her clan. So she found a suitable replacement until her return. 

What in the world did this boy do to warrant such trust? It was almost unheard of for someone outside of the clan to be given such an honor. Heo knew the boy did not belong to the Sunwoo clan. The lack of a phoenix tattoo all but screamed it.

Chundomoon stated as he backed away, "We will retreat for now as per our agreement he has won. Tell him when he wakes up that next time wont be under the same conditions."

Heo nodded his assent. Behind him he could hear the crowd being ushered away. Heroes must have arrived on scene. He would have to swiftly assess this child's condition and move him once he's stabilized. 

Unsurprising the boy's condition was not favorable for continued living. 5 of his ribs were broken and one had punctured his lung. There was internal bleeding that was severe enough to warrant ki healing right there. While he healed the internal bleeding the best he could they were approached by a hobo of a man. By the scarf around the man's neck Heo knew it was the pro hero Eraserhead. No time to deal with nosy heroes he had to save this boy's life. 

The external wounds were just as bad as internal. Cuts and bruises littered the body. The worst of which was a cut along the boy's hairline. It was spilling blood into the boy's face and he couldnt get it to stop. After cutting his shirt sleeve into strips he made makeshift bandages. They would have to do until Heo got the kid back to his school. 

A car was already waiting for him at the end of the alley. The moment he saw the seriousness of the fight he had sent for it. Now he just had to deal with the hero. 

To the phoenix princess he said, "Go to that car you see there. I'll be along in a minute so we can get your friend some medical attention." 

Pulling the boy close to him he stood and was very much aware of how light the child was. Did he not eat? Or was his family not very well off? Something to ask when the child was awake and not on the verge of dying in his arms. 

To the hero he stated, "I realize you have a job to do and that this boy has broken your laws by using his quirk. However he is on the verge of dying and my building two miles down the road is the safest place for him. No other Murim clan can enter without my permission. Either you can come with us or leave your card and wait for him to contact you. Whatever you decide it has to be done now."


	9. UA part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

PEJP BengtZone V2: thanks for your review, my friend. He will certainly try. Ki pellets can't be shared between person to person. They are specially formulated for the person they are given to. Good Samaritan law it seems was taken away with the laws on quirk use. Case and point would be Gentle. 

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. Just have to wait and see. 

So I made a discord chat for those of you who may want to talk to me. Thank you if you do. https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w

Won-Jae's POV 

As soon as they arrived a stretcher and four medics were waiting for him. Immediately he placed the green-haired boy onto the stretcher. The wounds across his body were still bleeding but not nearly as bad as before. 

The hero followed him out but was held up by the phoenix princess. She was obviously afraid for the one she chose as her defender. Not that he blamed her this kid was a hot mess by the end of that fight. They would be working through the night to save his life. 

They rode the elevator up into the main part of the building. The basement was the carports. While the first and second floor was used for meetings and dormitories. Fourth through sixth was the main school and hospital. The top floor was his office and private rooms. 

They went to the sixth floor which was the emergency Murim treatment area. Occasionally the fourth floor would treat heroes or regular civilians. It was a case by case basis and had to be something special if they did. Other than those few cases they most treated Murim and did research. 

No doubt his people would be spreading rumors on who this new person might be. He didnt have any identifying markers of what clan he belonged to, at least from a distance. Those closest to him could see the phoenix medallion was obvious. 

The ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts. They rushed the boy straight to the surgery room. Only Heo strayed behind so that he could the hero and the girl from following. 

He ordered calmly but firmly, "You both will need to stay here. Let us do our jobs and save him."

The hero pulled the girl towards the waiting room. Dark eyes told him that he had better save the child. Good at least he didnt think of himself above protecting someone of the Murim. 

With that, he entered the surgery room. It took four hours to seal and heal most of the wounds. A few of his men had minor healing quirks which allowed for more to be healed at one time. What couldn't be healed was stitched or reset the bone. The trickiest thing to heal was the lung but they pulled it off. 

Heo after changing his lab coat went to give the good news to the girl and the hero. The princess was curled up next to the hero. For his part, the hero didnt look uncomfortable. Almost as if he was used to it. Though being a hero maybe he was. He thought it was a strange profession but it was none of his business. 

As he approached the hero stiffened showing that he was still awake. Heo smiled as he said, "The young man will be just fine. He is in recovery now and should wake up early tomorrow. I'll have rooms prepared for you both. Unless you have somewhere to be?"

The hero looked down at the girl who was curled up by his side. He nodded at Heo as he stood. Beside him, the girl sat up rubbing at her eyes tiredly. From there he helped her to her feet and followed Heo. There was a moment where he barked orders to his subordinates. Then the duo followed them to what would be their rooms for the rest of the night.

Heo went to his own room to rest from the day. It was a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. What he saw in the surgery room sent shivers of pure fear went down his spine. Two disciple marks the Tiger and the Dragon across his back. 

Everyone knew the sign of the Dragon. It was part of the nine different Dragon Schools. The spines of the mark represented the nine schools and seats. To receive the seats of the dragon were only given out in Shinmujengpe an inter-school competition across Murim. The last competition was 10 years ago. 

Being apart of the One Moon School he wasn't required to participate. He had gone to watch just as many disciples would. It was the best way to gauge other schools were the competitions. What he had seen was against all the laws of Murim. 

A young man no more than 18 wasn't from any known family or clan. He had done what was considered impossible. Most disciples would claim 3 seats for themselves. Before this fight, Kang Sung was the last to gain more than one title. He became the Sammoonryong otherwise known as the Three Arts Dragon. What this unknown young man had done was claim all nine seats and became Goomoonryong. A name that would later become infamous throughout the Murim World. 

The tiger tattoo was not as well known to him. Heo was a traditionalist like his master before him. Many of the elemental ki masters were part of the Reunion. Reunion believed that the techniques belonged to Murim as a whole. That in itself could cause a war between the two factions. The Reunion was protected by the Five Heavenly Paths Masters. Which would make the war fairly one-sided. 

The Traditionalists had the Guardians. Guardians had not been seen as a group in generations. There were rumors about a Guardian here and there. No one really knew the signs of a Guardian. That and there members of Murim hunted the Guardians. They were taught as children that Guardians went insane when coming into their full powers known as the activation. What caused the activation was unknown. The unknown was what caused the fear.

When Heo was in surgery with the boy he turned the other's wrist over to find a tattoo. A wolf tattoo which he had the feeling that this would be the missing Guardians. This kid could be a guardian but explanations would have to wait until morning. 

Izuku's POV 

Coming to was painful and he wanted to go back into unconsciousness. It would make him feel better to let his body heal without him being aware. At least until he remembered why he was in so much pain. Shit had they been captured?! 

He sat up disregarding his screaming his ribs. Around him was a hospital room and he was hooked up to several monitors. To his right, however, was a sleeping black-haired man who had a scruffy appearance. This was definitely not a member of the Murim. Most of the Murim world cared about their appearance. They wouldn't allow this. So who was this?

He was surprised when the man's head shot up. Onyx eyes clashed against green. For a moment they just stared at each other. 

The man greeted finally, "Morning."

Green eyes narrowed as he returned, "Good morning. Where am I? Where is Sesol?"

The man replied with a knowing look, "She is fine. Just in another room sleeping. She is exhausted after the events from last night."

Izuku nodded his understanding. Their adventure yesterday as a whole was exhausting for her. She normally stayed inside due to her condition. It was only at his insistence that they went to the beach. 

After a moment the man pulled out an id card as he said, "I am the Pro Hero Eraserhead and I was sent by Nezu the principal of UA. He could see what you were doing from school."

Izuku stiffened in surprise. He knew exactly who Eraserhead was. Not many people would recognize the name without seeing the hero id card. His scruffy appearance would make people think it was fake. With his knowledge of heroes, Izuku knew the truth. 

Eraserhead was a Pro Hero with the quirk known as Erasure. Erasure required line of sight on the target and could disrupt quirks of the person that the hero looked at. There were a few exceptions such as mutation quirks but it would be handy in battle. The tiredness of the man's bloodshot eyes told of the downsides of quirk. 

Izuku held out his hand as he said, "Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you. What does the principal of UA want with me?"

Eraserhead pulled out a folder from his sweatshirt as he said, "This. What do you know of how UA chooses its recommendation students?"

Izuku took the file as he replied, "You have to be chosen by a current pro hero. The recommendation exam is two weeks before the regular exam. Why?"

A wave towards the file. He opened the file with a frown. The first page had written on it, Teacher's Recommendation. Wha... oh. They were interested in making him a recommendation student. That would be interesting. It would save him from having to take the regular exam. The only problem was would he have enough control over One for All to pass the exam?

Eraserhead began drawing him from his thoughts, "Teacher Recommendation students are different from our regular ones. While you do take the exam with the others you are guaranteed a spot. The teacher's recommendation is the fifth and unknown spot. So far we have only done this three times in the past. You see normally there are a few extra spots in our heroics class to allow for general studies students. If general studies do well in the Sport's Festival they can become heroics. They are usually the ones we give them our recommendation but they still have to earn their spot. So if you agree to take this spot you will still have to prove yourself but you will have whichever teacher who sponsors you in your corner."

Sponsor huh? He flipped through the pages to find the sponsor page. It was empty just as his own name was empty. So he could choose who his mentor was. His hand began to tap on the file to the unknown tune in his head. 

All Might had been his mentor for the last few months building up his body and learning about One For All. Still as nice as the man was he wasn't much of a teacher. All things considered, he should find someone else to be his sponsor. 

Izuku didnt know who all taught at UA currently. The only ones he knew were Nezu and Eraserhead. His own fighting style was closer to Eraserhead. On the other hand, his use was said to be closer to Nezu's. Mostly his analysis of heroes and their quirks. 

Izuku questioned carefully, "Who is being put up to be my sponsor? Why me?"

Eraserhead pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Myself and Nezu are both offering to sponsor you. Though we do not have the name or your quirk or your capabilities. The main reason I'm here is because of that mark on your wrist."

Izuku's eyes went cold at that. They just wanted him because he was a Guardian's chosen child. Great. He should have known that once again they didnt care about him. 

"Stop that," came the sharp order, and Izuku's head shot up to stare at the man, "It's not just because you are a Guardian. Nezu has been wanting to bridge the Murim and Hero population for years. There has never been a good time or opportunity, however. You though can be this opportunity. As a dual disciple and a Guardian."

So they shared a common goal. What if he spent the two heroes? It would allow him to get a feel for both of them. Rather than just one at a time. It would only work if they agree to it. 

Izuku questioned after a moment, "I know very little about each of you. It would be better for us to spend time together to test our compatibility first."

Eraserhead gave a nod and the door opened. The man who had been watching his fight entered. One question answered. One to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord server: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


	10. Chase part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoyed it. 

Izuku's POV 

Talking to the doctor hadn't taken long but it was ab exhausting conversation. One that he was thankful Eraserhead had left for. Apparently, the One Moon School tried to stay neutral. They didnt like how the Alliance treated those not born into Murim. So people like Izuku who had come from a normal family only to be chosen by a master. 

It was from Heo as he wished to be called that he learned the truth about Yoochun and Chun. Izuku never realized how naive he was about his two masters. Now that it was laid out before him he felt ridiculous. 

Han Chun Woo was also known as Goomoonryong, the Nine Arts Dragon. To the Murim Alliance, he was a criminal. A person who should not be allowed to exist within their world. Chun had killed many within the Alliance. Some in self-defense but most out of revenge. 

Chun was like Izuku. He was taken in by a criminal in the eyes of Murim. Unwol user of the Black Heaven and Earth technique. The first to cross the Black Origin Threshold in over a century. He had taken in Chun to pass on the knowledge knowing that doing so could and eventually did cost him, his life. It was that death that drove Chun onto the dark path that he currently ran on. 

In the time that he spent in Musutafu, he attacked the Alliance several times. Before Izuku's battle with Hyuk, there had been rumors of a disciple but no one could confirm it. Until last night that was. 

Hyuk had not told the Alliance his name or that Heo had taken him. All they knew was that he existed and had some skill. It was a relief that they didnt know much about him. Though he did worry about Sesol. 

Heo looked like he had something he wanted to say but held his tongue. Only to talk about what he heard about Yoochun. The problem with his first mentor was that he was part of the lesser know Murim groups. 

This group focused on elemental ki and followed the Five Heavenly Ways Masters. Like Chun, Yoochun was considered a criminal. In his eyes, though it was on a much grander scale. Chun wanted to destroy the Murim Alliance and their backward ways. Yoochun on the other hand seemed to want to watch the world burn. For the life of him, Izuku could not figure out why. 

Out of the five Masters, three stood alongside Yoochun last year. Two stood by a different kind of master named Yuri Linus. According to Heo, the battle was a sight to see. Techniques previously unknown were used at a mastery level. 

The battle ended in a kind of draw. Yuri Linus was put into a coma encased in lightning ki. Only someone with a mastery over the Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning could break it. Jinyup the Dragon was also severely injured by his former best friend. It was only recently that he returned to the limelight of Murim. 

What was unknown was injuries on the Tiger's side. Who survived? Who fell? Was completely unknown to anyone but the young green-haired boy. Izuku knew at the bare minimum his master had survived. The mark across his back had not changed and to date, he had not received the ki boost that came with becoming a master. 

With the way, his ki fluctuated he would have to be cautious when the time came. Purified ki was dangerous to everyone including the wielder. If he wasnt cautious he would lose control and die. 

Heo had convinced Izuku that he should return every week. It would allow the man to check on his ki center as well as teach him about ki healing. Healing techniques were perfect ways to learn control. Early stages would be done on mannequins meant to simulate injuries and healing. Something that the man had designed himself. If Izuku was any good then they could consider practice on living beings. 

Returning home was never easy. As usual, his mother was out of the house working extra shifts. Their finances had always been tight ever since his father abandoned them. No matter how much he insisted he could get a job to help she refused. Which left Izuku rarely seeing her. 

His mind trailed back to the offer he had been given by Eraserhead. If he took the teacher's recommendation maybe he would receive financial assistance. That would take a lot of the burden off of his mother. 

Shaking his head he decided to go to bed rather than a school for the day. No one would care if he missed a day or a week. In their eyes, he was still quirkless as he didnt want to show One for All outside of training. He had the feeling that danger would descend down upon him if he did. That was not something he needed on top of Murim looking for him.

Over the course of two weeks after the attack, he had readjusted his schedule. He would wake up early before the sun rose and practiced his ki techniques. Then after a shower, he would go to school. 

School had changed in the time. Bakugo had stopped bullying him and instead chose to mostly ignore him. In his place, one of the goons, Chang Ho who followed him made a new gang. They would try to gang up on Izuku. 

For the young disciple, they were good for practicing foot techniques. He had to actively avoid fighting back. If he did there was a chance that he would maim or kill them. Then he would be sent to prison because he was quirkless. Little did he know how things would change. 

He sat towards the back of the class. Right before the warning bell, there was a ringing from his bag. The phone that his teacher gave him? Maybe it was Chun. If so he would be disappointed to see Sesol go. She had been an interesting person to have around.

He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"  
"Chunwoo-sii?"

Not his teacher or Shiho. Must be the person that his teacher was always chasing after. Why was she calling him? Didn't she hate Sunsengnim after all the dates of being left suddenly?

He replied as he moved out of the classroom, "Sungsengnim can't answer the phone right now."

"Sungsengnim? Who is this?"

Oops. He replied, "This is Sungsengnim's student."

"Student? Then you are a student at Alderra Middle School? Are you there now?"

He said his suspicion rising as an uneasy feeling entered the pit of his stomach, "Yes. How did you know that?"

Harrison didn't hear the answer. A powerful strike hit the back of his head and he fell face forward. Without turning around he knew exactly who hit him. More blows rained down upon him.  
He curled into himself waiting for the moment to strike back. There were questions coming from his phone. Then one of the gang members said something and the blows stopped.

Chang Ho said dementedly, "I said if you interfered I would kill you."

Izuku didn't hesitate. He spun on his heel. Using the momentum he pushed off. Using his only a small amount of his ki he punched the other straight into his jaw. Not enough to kill or seriously injure the bully but enough to get his point across.

The force of the strike sent Chang Ho flying. The older boy crashed painfully onto the ground. All of the students who gathered to watch stared at him. Surprise filled their eyes. Izuku who was known as the soft-spoken boy who didn't cause trouble had hit Chang Ho. Not only that but it seemed the other was out cold.

With a deep breath, he nodded. He wasn't a bully. All he wanted was for people to leave him be. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugo coming up. They shared a look before the blond shook his head. No, he had not ordered this. Not that Izuku thought he had. If Bakugo wanted to fight him he would have challenged Izuku himself. 

A voice shouted from behind him, "Hey student! Is this your phone?"

A tall blond-haired man stood there in a suit. If it wasn't for the dangerous aura he gave off, Izuku might have thought he was a businessman. Next to him was a black-haired man in the same suit. They weren't normal. If he had to guess, they were likely of Murim. It was the same feeling that he got from the battle.

"Sorry?"

The blond walked right up to him and grabbed his wrist sneered, "Tell me, what connection do you have to the Nine Arts Dragon?"

The dark-haired man said, "Hey, Kang Woobin! The interrogation will be held by the master."

Woobin said with a grin, "Look how confused the brat is. It will be easy to get information from him."

They like everyone else were underestimating him. They thought he was weak. That he would roll over like a dog. If it had been a few months ago he would have. He would have avoided confrontation at all costs. Now he would protect his teacher just as his teacher had protected him.

He said with a growl, "Let me go."

Woobin said looking down at him with a sneer, "I can't do that. You see, we don't know if you can be used as a hostage. Luring out the Nine Arts Dragon is a priority."

No. He wouldn't let them use him as a hostage. He would not be the reason why his teacher got captured. Even if it cost him his life he would protect the man.  
Izuku shifted his weight forward and threw a right hook. 

Behind it was ki that he had been waiting to use. It was just beneath the surface ready to fight with. It almost felt like a caged beast wanting free.

It was only by the skin of his teeth that the dark-haired man that Woobin avoided his attack. Surprise filled both men's eyes and they were too shocked to react as he took off running. The shock soon wore off however and they chased after him.  
The blond while bulkier than the dark-haired man was much faster. He soon caught up to Izuku who was making his way through the students.

He asked sounding almost happy, "Where do you think you're going?"

The other one shouted just as Harrison turned ready to strike out again, "Be careful! That kid knows how to use breaking spirit strike!"

The warning came too late. Similar to with Chang Ho the attack hit the man in the arm as he tried to block. It didn't make him go flying but he did stumble back quite a ways. Except for Izuku didnt holdback. They were of Murim and that meant they were a danger to him and Sesol. 

The sound of bones crunching was sickening but he didn't stick around to think about It. Instead choosing to take a more deserted hallway. Behind him, he could hear Bakugo demanding why they were attacking him. Good, maybe the blond could keep them busy. 

Using back hallways he made his way to the emergency stairwell. It seemed he was home free. Only to take a step back as a giant of a man came through. He had never seen someone so big. It was like staring at a wall.

The man held a smirk as he reached for Izuku. Focusing his ki into his ankle he dodged under and around the other's arm. When he was in line with the window and side of the man he struck. Using inner ki strike he struck the man in his ribs. 

The man went down briefly but didn't stay down. Izuku used the distraction to keep running. He had to make it out of the school. After all, he was a sitting duck here.

In only a few moments he was outside and off school grounds. Without hesitation, he ran into the city where he could hide easier. First, though he had to find a payphone. He had to tell Sesol to get to the One Moon School. She had to be safe while he couldn't protect her.


	11. Chase part 2

Chun's POV

Rain had started. It would make cover easier to obtain. Still, it made him uneasy. Something was going on away from there. Rain always reminded him of the day his master died almost ten years ago. That day it had been almost typhoon-like conditions.

Sesol was already set to be picked up by Dimitri and Takeshi this evening. The only he had to do was send a message to the kid saying when and where. 

Shiho asked her eyes soft, "Are you perhaps hung up on leaving your disciple? It's not too late to take him with us you know."

Chun shook his head and said, "If that kid learned what we were really doing. He would immediately faint."

She laughed, "He would, wouldn't he? Do you really think he could return to a normal life after this, though? Somehow all that happens feels like it was all a dream."

He knew exactly what she meant. He sighed, "Same here. You know when my master died, I lived in a fog. Even when I messed things up I couldn't feel it in my heart. Just like the truth. Then I met that kid and somehow he changed something in me. I don't know how to put it. Also my feelings for you I have come to realize..."

Shiho practically collapsed against him. Tears were running down her face and he could feel them wetting his shirt.

She whispered into his shirt so that he barely heard her, "I know of your painful past. You have to realize that you're not alone in that. One cannot have a happy past and be a Murim. However, right now you have told me directly."

"Shiho..."

The door slammed open and like a pair of teenagers, they split. Both of them were red in the face. Unsurprisingly it was only Alex and his usual loudness. It made Chun want to strangle the man.

Alex said grabbing a towel, "The boat is set to arrive sometime tonight."

Chun nodded his face going back to his mask. No need for someone to underestimate him.

Shiho asked, "Did you hear any other news?"

For a moment there was hesitation. Almost like Alex didn't want to tell them whatever he heard.

He sighed, "There was something. Apparently, a summons has been issued. For the entire Murim Alliance."

The entire alliance? Where they onto them? If so they needed to move immediately. Alex's next words made his heart stop. Not for his own safety but for that of his disciple. And for the girl, he protected for their return. 

"You know what though. It was for 10 kilometers of Alderra Middle School. It looks like that the Murim Alliance is chasing that kid. Those fools are barking up the wrong tree. Though I hear the kid is giving them a run for their money. Apparently, he escaped the school. Since they are chasing the kid it will provide the perfect distraction for us to escape."

Chun couldn't stand to hear anymore. He slammed the door open and stepped out into the rain. Taking a cigarette out he put it to his lips. Then he hesitated instead choosing to stare up at the dark sky.

Was he right in leaving the kid? Should he go after Izuku and bring him with them? What was he to do? 

Sensing a ki presence he turned his eyes narrowing. Two men were walking alongside Alex. He blinked barely showing his surprise. They were early. For once.

The blond one said with a smirk, "Yo, lower your shields. Oi, Nine Arts Dragon how you been?"

The bald one complained under his breath, "This weather is terrible."

Shiho questioned just as confused as he was, "Takeshi? Demetri? Why are you two here?"

Chun moved to start on something else. He had to take his mind off of the kid. Mission first then kid.

Takeshi seemed to take it as a sign to keep talking, "Damn... for us to be dispatched to save some kid that still smells of his mother's milk. The boss is so uptight. Yo, I heard you made a kick-ass disciple."

What? They heard about Izuku? How? What was his disciple doing that was making so many waves. Surely he would have been caught by now. Right? 

As good of a student as Izuku was Chun knew there was only so long he could keep fighting. The kid's stamina had come a long way but he was still far behind others his age. 

He inquired hiding his interest behind a mask, "What are you talking about?"

Takeshi pushed his blond locks out of his eyes as he replied, "Don't act like you don't know, Nine Arts Dragon. All of Murim is in an uproar because of your kid. Now even Kaiser wants him."

Shiho questioned angrily, "What is he talking about, Alex? What does he mean Izuku is causing an uproar?"

Alex snarled sounding like a member of Murim for the first time, "Stop blaming me for this shit, Shiho! I thought we weren't talking about the kid."

He was going to kill them if they kept tiptoeing around them. Yes, he had a temper and it flared when his disciple was mentioned. That did not mean they could not give him important information. 

He thought that leaving his disciple would keep him safe. He hoped that the boy would be able to keep his head down. It never occurred to him that they would track him down to the school. Now Kaiser was interested in the boy.

Takeshi answered breaking him from his thoughts, "What's this? You actually don't know. The whole city has gone apeshit trying to catch that kid. Apparently, he is using high-level techniques like crushing spirit strike and lightning steps. It's like the kid is an expert."

Lightning steps? That's impossible. No one could use them after only seeing them once. Even he had to see them multiple times. It took him months to master them.  
Crushing spirit strike was a halfway point in inner strike techniques. It was a class four technique. Chun thought Izuku could only use the basic forms. When did this brat become so good?

Shiho said as the two blond men began arguing, "We have a choice to make here. Either we go after Izuku. Or we leave him to die."

Izuku's POV 

Rain mixed with sweat and drenched his clothes. Hours passed since he escaped Alderra Middle School. In that time he broke through three perimeters that were set up to catch him. If it had been before his training with Chun and All Might he would have passed out long ago. Now his body was built to keep going for long periods of time. Even that however was reaching its limit.

As he turned the corner he found a man in a black hoodie standing in front of him. Izuku didn't hesitate. Using his ki he attacked the man. The sound of crunching bones filled the air. It no longer made him sick to hear it. At this point, it was him or them. If he wanted to survive this fight he would have to put aside his morals.

These men were of Murim and what he had learned made him put a lot of his views aside. Many within Murim would kill their fellow disciples to try and become stronger. To gain the more advanced techniques that they wouldn't be allowed access otherwise. To them, this was a natural part of life and if you didnt expect to be stabbed in the back you were naive. 

That was not something he could ever agree with. If he could he would find a way to change Murim from the inside. He just wasnt strong enough to do that yet. One day however he would be and on that day he would take Murim by storm. Just as he was going to change things in the Hero Community. First, though he had to survive this and that meant fighting with everything he had.

The man was thrown back into his compatriots. They shouted, "Shit he, got him! Run!"

Behind him, another voice older shouted then blew into a whistle, "He's over here! Get this fucker!"

Despite his exhaustion, Izuku continued to run. He pushed himself farther than he ever went before. Did they think he would let them catch him? He wouldn't be captured. Never again would he be a burden to his teacher. Not a chance in hell!

As he turned a corner he hid himself in a shadowed doorway. Nearby he heard voices shouting as he tried to catch his questioning, "Did you see him over there?"

"No. He's not over here. Let's try searching above."

Leaning against the doorway he gulped down air. It was the first time he had the chance to catch his breath. It seemed every time he turned around there were four more of these guys. He didn't even know who they were. Just that they would use him to get back at his teacher.

Izuku owed a lot to Chun and he could not be caught. Earlier he had called Heo from a payphone and warned him of what was happening. The man promised to go personally to his house to pick up Sesol. Then he called his house and thankfully Sesol answered. 

To say she was not happy with him was an understatement. If he had longer to talk he was sure that she would have yelled at him for all of it. Instead, she made him swear that they would see each other again. Knowing that he could very well be lying he made the promise. 

With that, he had hung up just in time for more Murim fighters to close in on him. It had been a close escape at that time. Far closer than he would have liked it to be. 

"Goddamnit, it! Where is the little bastard hiding?!"

"He's probably just as worn out as we are. He's been running for hours."

The voices were fading as they moved away from him. He would take a few minutes to catch his breath. Then he would have to get moving again.

He was cold. The rain had frozen him to the bone. He had no strength left. All he wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. Still, he could not stay there.

Izuku left the doorway. Several moments of silence told him that the men were gone. He had only gone a few feet when a man stepped out in front of him. The man had greying brown hair and kind brown eyes.

He asked sternly, "Are you the Nine Arts Dragon's disciple?"

Izuku's shoulders slumped. It was another person of Murim. Pushing aside his exhaustion he entered an open fighting stance. Surprise filled the brown eyes.

The man said trying to reason with him, "Just give up already. I know your stamina is at its breaking point."

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he leapt forward focusing his ki on the inner strike movement. The man despite his surprise dodged to the side. Stumbling slightly he retook his stance. There wasn't even enough energy in his body to use a foot technique.

Brown eyes clashed with green as the man said entering his own stance, "You deserve to be called the Nine Arts Dragon's disciple. Come! I, Gangsung from Songhak Dojang, will face you."

Izuku's watched him warily. Those words meant nothing to him. However, they sounded like Chun's title. Could it be similar? If so he was in trouble. 

His last win was based on a technicality. He didn't even remember most of the fight. At the start of that fight, he had full ki reserves too. Now he was down to the last vestiges of his reserves. Never had he felt this drained before.

Using One For All wouldn't help right now either. In his current state Izuku wasn't even sure he could control it. To make matters worse he was out of ki pellets. There hadn't been any time to get anymore yet. Something he now regretted not making time for. 

Before he could blink he was flat on his back. The wind had been knocked out of him and the world went grey for a brief moment. The man stood where Izuku had just a moment prior. It didn't even look like he had struck him.

Realizing his position Izuku regained his feet. Even as he did so he found it difficult to breathe. The strike had made the muscles around his chest constrict.

Gangsung said with a sigh, "You should stay down. However, if you are even the slightest bit like your master you won't. Not until someone puts you down."

He snapped determination in his eyes, "I was tired of being beaten down. Sungsengnim gave me the courage to fight. I will not let you people take me in alive. I would rather die than betray my teacher!"

He lunged at the man again catching him by surprise. Gangsung tried to move to the side to avoid the attack. Midlung Izuku planted his leading foot. He swirled so that he faced the other his opposite hand tapping the other in the middle. There was no explosive force behind it.

It seemed that he was out of ki. As soon as his mind had the thought the world went black. Izuku's unconscious body collapsed onto the ground.


	12. Chase part 3

Gangsung's POV

After checking the child's pulse he picked the boy up. He easily held him over one shoulder. It surprised Gangsung that he could carry the boy so easily. As Goomoonryong's disciple, the child should have more muscle on him. Yet he was lighter than a feather.

There was a safe house nearby. With all of the Murim Alliance looking for the boy it wouldn't take them long to pick him up. If what he suspected was true the boy would not live long. The alliance would either kill him outright for the techniques he knew. Or they would break his ki center and leave him to die a slow, excruciatingly slow, and painful death. That was if he survived the initial break. 

Either way, it would be a waste of talent. The child had stamina that most masters could only dream of. On top of that, he adapted quickly to situations that threw others for a loop. Despite wanting to he could not go against the alliance.

When he arrived at the safe house two young men were already there. Both were in their twenties and still disciples of their respective masters. It would be a few more years before they could start making a name for themselves yet.

The taller one with blond hair asked surprised, "Gangsung-er is that him?"

Gangsung walked over to a nearby couch and gently laid the boy down. Then he replied calmly, "Yes this is him. Can you contact the Alliance now?"

"Yes sir."

They left him immediately. His eyes watched the boy's slow deep breaths. He was unconscious but was truly ready to fight to the end. Unrefined talent with remarkable spirit. It was a shame they had not found him before Goomoonryong. On the other hand, he was a fitting apprentice to the man.

The screeching of tires drew his attention. It seemed a car was already in the area. Good, that meant less of a chance for the kid to escape.

Two men entered. One growled, "We got here as soon as we could. Where is the little bastard?"

They were older than the two youths with him. These two were in their thirties. By the feel of their ki, they would never make master, however. Just people to carry on the bloodlines it would seem.

The blond replied surprised, "You guys came hella fast. Here he is."

The newcomers took the boy with quiet words of thanks. Gangsung walked them out to their van but didn't get in with them. A car would be sent separately for them. Even if those two weren't masters they could take on the boy if he woke.

The two youths were complaining. They thought that they should have gone too. No that wasn't the Alliance's way. Prisoners and men were transported separately.  
Part of him was surprised. Those two looked like Torrent clan members. If he remembered correctly their Head of clan was refusing to take part in the hunt. That in itself was unusual but they didn't have time to question it.

The blond said as they began walking inside, "Gangsung, you must be tired. Let's go back inside and have some tea."

Ah, so the boy was finally remembering his manners. A cup of tea sounded good. Chasing children in the rain was not good for his health. He was nowhere as young as these two were.

When they reached the door to the safe house more cars pulled up. This couldn't be the cars for them. They are in one of the last perimeters.

A man in a dark suit was first out of the car and he inquired, "Where's the kid?"  
Did they not get the word? The boy was just picked up.

The next words sent chills down his spine in realization, "What? We came here because they told us you had the kid. We were told to bring him back."

The blond man asked confused, "What? Didn't you guys just pick him up?"

The newcomer growled, "I'm not sure what you are talking about. We came as soon as we got the dispatch."

It couldn't be... had the Torrent clan betrayed the Alliance?

Izuku's POV 

When he came to his body was stiff but mostly undamaged. By the sounds around him, they were in a car. Were they taking him as a hostage, now?

He could feel his ki moving sluggishly throughout his body. It wasn't as low as it had been before he passed out. It was still lower than he would have liked. He needed to recover some of his energy if he wanted to get free again.

A voice asked from in front of him, "Hey you awake kid? Don't worry we aren't kidnappers."

He snarled in return opening his green eyes, "Where is this? Who are you guys?"

Looking at them he realized that they were some of the people from the bridge. Not the ones that had dragged him behind their motorcycles but from the same group.

The man's reply was drowned out by the radio, "Sector S-5. Suspect has escaped in a vehicle. I repeat suspect has escaped in a vehicle. Car model is Starcraft van. Currently in pursuit."

The driver snapped angrily, "Shit! I knew this was going to happen! There was no way this reckless plan was going to work."

The one who told him not to worry growled back, "Shut up! As long as we can get out of the blockade."

Looking out the window he could see black vans that caught up. This was the Murim people. So these two were telling the truth.

Why? Why would they risk their lives to save his? He wasn't anything more than a bargaining chip to the Murim people.  
The cars moved from behind them to in front. Watching cop shows while running on the treadmill allowed him to realize what they were going to try to do. A pit maneuver. Already one van was getting in front of them while the other was tapping the side of their van.

With a forceful shove, their van spun making him dizzy. When he could see again he found they were trapped in. They could hear the shouting from outside of their van. The two men didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, the driver came back to where he was sitting. He grabbed Izuku up by the collar of his shirt and moved them to the very back of the van.  
He could not honestly say he was surprised by what he saw. There were two mini motorcycles.

The man whispered with a deadly serious look in his eyes, "If you want to live you need to come with us. If you go with them, they will kill you. We are trying to get you back to your master. To do that we need your cooperation."

Izuku nodded his jaw set in determination. He could see the honesty in the man's eyes. They might have been his enemy once but they weren't any longer.  
The man got on the motorcycle with Izuku right behind him. When the people outside went to open the van doors they shot out. The chase was on once more.

The kid shivered as the biting wind bit into his skin. Rain continued to pelt them. If they were still on foot he would have been grateful for it. Now it was a hindrance. It could be the reason they crashed out instead of getting away.  
The other man that had been in the van with him threw what looked like stars in the ground. Screeching of tires sounded in his ears. It was soon followed by the sounds of crunching metal. 

The cars behind them had all their tires popped. It must have been a spike strip. A brilliant maneuver to get away from an opponent.

After forty-five minutes of cutting through different alleys, they finally lost their last tails. They went into an alley and parked the bikes.

His driver said nodding to the door, "Come on, kid. We need to get you some clean clothes. Then we can switch cars."

Izuku followed them inside. Once there he couldn't hold back his questions anymore, "Who are you guys? Why are you helping me? I don't have any connections to the Murim world."

They stared at him for a moment like he had grown a second head. Then they laughed. His face went bright red with anger and shame. Why were they laughing at him?

The second man said calming down slightly, "You are the disciple to the infamous villain Goomoonryong. Kid everyone in Murim is looking for you. To say that you have nothing to do with Murim is an insult."

Izuku snarled like a rabid wolf, "Sungsengnim is not a villain."

That was a lie and he knew it. He heard as much from Heo who was a neutral party. Still, he could not allow someone who was supposedly there to save him to bad mouth the man who meant everything to Izuku. 

The man waved him off as he said, "Kid, he might not be to you. To the rest of the Murim world, he is. This is unbelievable. Helping Goomoonryong's disciple is beyond me."

"Come on. Let's go warm up the car. I'm freezing."

The two men got in an elevator. When Izuku didn't follow the driver asked, "Kid, aren't you coming in?"

He answered resolutely, "I cannot go with anyone who thinks badly of Sungsengnim. Thank you for saving me. We must part ways here."

He gave a bow of respect to the now panicking men. He hated to just leave them but he knew Chun would be out there looking for him. If he caught up with the man maybe things wouldn't turn into such a disaster.

Both men started speaking at the same time, "Hey now don't do that. It's just what we have heard. Maybe we were a little insensitive. If we don't look after you, we will be killed."

That last sentence caught his attention. He didn't want anyone to die because of him. Least of all those who had rescued him from a terrible fate. 

He growled feeling power return to him, "Killed by who?"

The men exchanged glances before replying, "We can't really say. We were ordered to bring you to Goomoonryong."

Both men shouted making his ears ring, "What?! You are saying you don't know where he is?!"

He nodded. The two men went to talk a little way away from him. Who were these pitiful people? Then again, what did that say about him? They had to save him.

His ki reserves were slowly replenishing but it would take time. If he had a place he could sit down and focus it would go by faster. Despite them saving him, he didn't trust them to not try something while he was rebuilding his reserves.

Eventually, he was moved to the car garage. They found a new van waiting for them. Izuku kept his eyes open as he called the ki from his breath into his body. They had given him a grey sweatshirt and jeans. They were a little big but they were dry and warm.

After a few minutes, the black-haired man's phone rang. He answered it and explained the situation. Then he listened. From there kept his focus on the ki in his breath.

The man said, "We have to slip past the net. From there they want us to go to the villa. This guy... is he asleep? How is this laid back person the Dragon's disciple?"

He replied calmly, "I'm refilling my ki reserves. I would rather have as much ki as possible in case we are attacked."

The driver said with a grin, "Smart kid."  
The radio let out a burst of static before they heard, "Suspect sighted. Suspect sighted. Suspect headed to district 6-4. Suspect headed to the Koa business tower. I repeat, suspect headed to the Koa business tower."

That wasn't right. They were on the opposite side of town. Why would they be deceiving the entire Alliannce? Unless... it was for his teacher. They were trying to trap, Sungsengnim.

He snapped, "You have to take me to Koa Business Tower!"

Then two men yelled, "Are you insane!"

Despite his denials the two men didn't let him go to the tower. Instead, they were heading away from the tower. He continued to pull more ki into his system ignoring them.

That was until a voice came over the radio, it was colder than the arctic, "Oi, Munju-nims of the Alliance. This is Goomoonryong."

Izuku wanted to shout. It was his teacher. Chun really was around. Then his face fell with the realization. It also meant that his teacher was in danger.

"Oh, Munjus. How does it feel to he's Goomoonryong's voice after so long? Ah, I enjoyed hearing that my disciple is at the business tower. But how come you didn't say anything about the Iron Fist Munju's dead body? You decrepit bitches are always the same. Save your own asses and use dirty tricks. That's why you covered up the Shinmujengpe. Did you think that it would stay quiet? Wait for me at the business tower. I'll show you the Shinmujengpe from that day. I'll show you my full power."

Izuku shivered at the time of his teacher's voice. There was no doubt that the man would do exactly that. His teacher was not one for empty threats.

The driver joked, "He seriously has a death wish. Your master is insane."

A sharp retort was on his lips and then he remembered something. It had been mere luck that he was able to grab it during the escape from his school. 

He asked holding out his phone, "Can I charge my phone? This phone... I couldn't pick it up because the battery was dead. If teacher was still around I would have thought he would call."

The other man said knowingly, "Yeah I have a cord."

It only took a few moments for it to turn on again. As soon as it did the missed call notification went off insanely. He could only blink. Why in the hell did he have so many missed calls?

Once again he wished that he knew the numbers to Shiho's phone. She would know what he should do. He could call Heo but that might put Sesol in danger. For the moment he better hold off on checking on her. However, he did have a destination when it came to reuniting with his master. 

He said his green eyes hardening, "Take me to the Koa business tower."

The driver snarled, "Kid, what part of no do you not understand? If I take you there we are all going to die."

Izuku said his determination shining through, "Better to die fighting for what you believe in than to be a coward. My teacher taught me that. Either take me to the business tower or stop the car."

His reserves were back at their normal levels. He could fight again without a problem. Their saving him gave him the fighting chance he needed.

Both men were rambling about how they couldn't let him go. It was too much.

Izuku said opening the van door, "Then we part here. Good luck."

Tires screeched to a stop and the two men jumped out. The dark-haired one said, "Hey wait a minute," he didn't stop instead kept running, "Man that brat is either an idiot. Or he is fearless."

Izuku's thoughts rang out, :Sungsengnim... wait for me. Wait for me to get there.:


	13. Koa Business Tower part 1

Izuku's POV 

Once into the main part of the city he hailed a taxi. It took some negotiation but he got the man to agree to give him a ride.  
Upon reaching the tower he found a large crowd of people. They were all trying to get inside. A single man in a black and white pinstriped suit stood in the way. He had a fox like face and serious eyes.

The taxi driver said, "This is Koa business tower. Listen kid, I'm only taking this because you look like a nice kid. Call me later when you can pay for the ride."

Izuku nodded and said, "Yes sir. I'll definitely call you tomorrow and pay for the fare."

With that the taxi left and he walked up. People were shouting and it made his ears ring. These guys were too loud.

One asked upon seeing him, "Are you here to see Goomoonryong too?"

"Uh yes."

He had to be cautious about this. They could be part of the group hunting him. However this was his only lead on his teacher.

The man shook his head and said, "Too late kid. Goomoonryong already went inside. They aren't letting anyone in."

Fox face returned and said, "Everyone please go back. If you keep causing trouble then the elders won't forgive it."

A blond haired man snarled as Izuku shoved his way forward, "Hmph what is the reason?! Locking down the entrance? Are you perhaps trying to bury what happens inside like you did all those years ago?! Why can't we say it?! Why can't anyone speak of what happened at the last Shinmujengpe? This is our right to know. I won't let there be a repeat. The Goomoonryong who went up there has defeated all the students who wanted a seat. He is not just the Goomoonryong in name. But in body. If we allow this to happen they will just hide it all again."

Fox face said with a light clap, "That's a great story. However if you keep making up ridiculous stories it will be problematic. Even in the genius of the school have only ever produced a Sam-moonyrong. Even that is considered a God amongst us. I think there is a big misunderstanding here. Right now nothing is going on..."

Izuku felt the familiar presence of his teacher. It was muted with distance but still there. In the next second a body came crashing down. It fell from the tenth story window. Even without going close to it he could tell the person was dead. It was time to end this.

He shoved himself all the way forward. The blond haired man tried to get close to the door. In the next second he was sent flying. Izuku didn't even see the fox faced man move. This was the power a master.

With a glare that would rival his teacher's the man said, "Please allow me to say once more. No more rowdyness will be tolerated. If there are any among you who don't understand. Then I will be happy to demonstrate my skills for you."

One man said as a realization hit him, "That's Yi Gyu Bum. About five years ago he was named Namjuksung (Southern red star) amongst the four supernovas."

"No way. What is an elite martial artist doing acting as a doorman?"

"Are you by chance Namjuksung?"

Fox face said his face darkening, "Yes I am Yi Gyu Bum."

That had everyone take a large step back. All except for Izuku. His shoulders squared he glared at Gyu Bum. He had to get to his master. Chun had taught him how to have courage. To stand up for what he believed was right. Now he would prove that he had been listening to every instruction. 

The man moved to close the door and Izuku made his move. He had to get inside. Catching the door on his open palm he stopped the man from closing it.

Izuku demanded as politely as possible, "Please let me in."

Gyu Bum rolled his eyes, "Do you want to meet Goomoonryong too? How absurd even a kid has fallen under this mirage."

Again the man tried to close the door. Izuku snarled politeness leaving him, "Wait a minute!"

Before he could blink a strike hit him in the chest. The force of the strike lift him from his feet. Pain radiated through him. It was like he was fighting in the alley again.

As he pushed himself up to his hands and knees he heard, "I'll say it again. No one will be allowed in this building. It would be best if you took the kid to the hospital."

"You bastard that was too cruel. He's just a kid."

No. He's not just a kid. He was the disciple to Goomoonryong. That wasnt all he was either. Even if he would like to forget the man that abaondoned him without a reason he was still the Tiger's cub. That meant he had two legacies to uphold. This would not be where he fell. There was no way that some doorman would stop him. His teacher was somewhere in the building.

Shakily he gained his feet. A cold look entered his green eyes. Fight and win. Or fight and die but he would not back down here.

"Just now... That was the Ascending Blue Dragon strike. How is this kid still standing?"

He yelled as he walked back up to the door banging on it, "Let me in! Damn it! Let me in!"

A man tried to grab his arm but it was too late. Izuku used just a small amount of his ki. The moment his fist connected with it again the door was blown from its hinges. Glass shattered and rained down upon them and the ground.

Wide eyes stared at him in shock. They had come to see Goomoonryong. What they saw now was the Dragon's disciple. One who would not back down.

Three men were going up the stairs to the next floor. One was the one who hit him. Izuku didn't even break a sweat. Just determination to see this to the end. No matter what the end was.

One man in a dark suit questioned, "Wasn't that door made of reinforced glass? How?"

Gyu Bum said sounding mildly impressed, "Even at such a young age, to have such power... I'm curious to know what school you are studying under?"

Izuku shook his head as he replied, "I just came to meet with Sungsengnim. I know he came in here. Let me go to him."

"Sungsengnim?"

The man sounded genuinely confused. Then a look of realization came over the other's face. It would have been almost comedic if this was any other time.

Gyu Bum said loud enough for all to hear, "Soul crushing strike... only a few in our world could use it like that. I thought the other masters were exaggerating your capabilities. It seems they were not. I'm sorry for not recognizing you before. You are indeed the disciple of Goomoonryong. The one who has turned the Murim world upside down."

Surprise filled the air around him. Murmurs of disbelief and questions were going around. Why was he here? Was he insane?

However his entire focus was on the man in front of him. Something told him the other two weren't special. Gyu Bum was. He was on an entire other level.

The fox faced man continued, "You are certainly surprising. You could have stayed hidden and undetected. Yet you decided to come here. That means you are either very brave or very stupid. Have you not realized the situation you are in? Or is it just confidence?"

Izuku snarled entering his fighting stance, "Let me in!"

"And if I refuse?"

A growl erupted from the back of his throat. There was a burning sensation on the inside of his right wrist. For the moment he ignored it. If it was important it could be dealt with another day. 

He snapped, "If you refuse me with force. Then I will use force to get in."

One of the ones in suits snarled, "You impudent brat! How dare you?!"

Gyu Bum said waiving him off, "Now now. Calm down. A student who uses soul crushing strike... This is a technique that requires the use of long stored up ki. At the very least you should be able to tell the difference ki flow and fighting abilities. If not that would mean you are a baby chick with only a shallow knowledge of the technique. I warn you, even if everyone here was to attack me at once. They could not defeat me."

There were murmurs of dissent. No one liked being told such things. However he still had a piece to say.

He replied, "I never thought of it like that. However isn't fighting and losing better than not fighting and retreating. That was my first lesson as a student just under a month ago. I know I have a lot to learn. But I will not run away."

The man growled, "Yes, though you may lose. You still wish to fight. Those indeed are words worthy of a disciple of Goomoonryong. Then from this point forward take care. I would be in a predicament if you died to easily."

Using Hweh he avoided the attacks that were coming at him. The fox faced man was fast on his feet. He wasn't even using any of his ki in his attacks. It took all of Izuku's speed to simply keep away from the attacks. Once again he was thankful for the chance he had been given to rest.

The attacks were straight forward and no doubt the man was playing with him. He ducked around a claw like strike. He saw the perfect time to strike. As he moved to the left he threw out a strike timing his ki flow to the movement. Just before the strike would have landed the man dodged.

The man questioned sounding even more curious, "How much stamina can a child like you have? You are using high level techniques like they are nothing. Techniques that most masters would struggle to use half a dozen times you use them as easily as breathing."

Could it because of the pills he had took? Or was there more at play here than what he knew. So far he had kept only to the techniques taught to him by Chun. He wanted to keep the techniques taught by the Tiger a secret. A method of last resort in case it was needed.

A strike hit him in the chest knocking him from his thoughts. Through the haze of pain that enshrouded him he felt his ribs crack with the force. He was once again lifted several feet from the ground. When he hit the ground the wind was knocked out of him. Several seconds passed as he just lay there.

Gyu Bum lectured from above him, "I do not understand what all the fuss was about. Where you planning on overturning the whole Murim with these fists? Your power is immense but if your fist cannot hit its target. Then it's child's play. From here on you should choose your battles more wisely," the man kicked him as he tried to regain his feet, knocking him back down, "It's time to pay for your immature actions."

Strikes came seemingly from everywhere. He didn't even see the strikes and his mind barely felt them. He was going into shock from the pain. Even as he hit the ground again he knew he had to stay awake. If he fell unconscious here then everything would be for naught.

"There's a limit to being reckless. Later when you wake up, hopefully you will see the world differently."

A limit? The only limit one had was how far they were willing to go. How much they were willing to put on the line for what they believed in. For Izuku that was everything.

His body was slower in responding to his commands this time. Even the simple order of get up taxed his strength. The attack had done internal damage that he couldn't see. Despite this he still forced himself into a sitting position.

Gyu Bum was still speaking. His words directed both at the crowd and his underlings. Obviously the man thought he was unconscious.

Izuku regained his feet even as blood dripped into his eyes and down his face. With determination that would make his teacher proud he moved forward.

Focusing in on the man's left side he threw a punch. There was a soft sound as it connected. The man's entire body tensed with pain and he turned to face the boy.

Izuku grinned madly his words mimicking those of his last true fight, "I have not lost yet."

The man used a ki strike focused into his elbow to send Izuku flying back. This time he was able to land somewhat more gracefully. He was sitting rather than laying. A large red skid showed that he had been practically shoved.

"Section chief!"

Gyu Bum snarled gripping the spot, "Stay back! You bastard."

"Haa... Haa... I hit you once," laughed Izuku, "How was it?"

"This kid... he got up again? What is he? He really is Goomoonryong's disciple. This kind of battle is possible because he's Goomoonryong's disciple, right?"

That's right. It was because of his teacher, that he had come so far. If it had only been a few months ago. He would have run and hide rather than fight. Now he stood for what he believed in. Would fight and die for it.

Gyu Bum whispered something strange crossing the blond's face, "Goomoonryong... you really... no! Once is more than enough for this nonsense," the killing intent began to rise in the room.

Several people took large steps backwards. Izuku found that his muscles were stiff as a board. Not only was it with shock but he could not physically move. What was happening?

The look on the man's face changed with the pressure. It was no longer one he didn't recognize. Now it was one of absolute loathing.

When Gyu Bum moved he suddenly vanished. It was like when his teacher taught him walking foot techniques. Where did he go?

A shout resounded, "Kid! Above you!"

He could barely lift his head from the pressure in the room. The fox faced man was indeed above him. His arm was drawn back in a similar fashion to his own inner strike technique. If he was hit like that he would surely die. Yet for the life of him he could not get his body to obey him and to move.

Then as if gravity had been switched back on the man came down. There was the sound of ringing that filled the air. A sound that Izuku had heard before. It drove fear into his heart. The ringing of metal being thrown through the air.

Gyu Bum dodged in mid air just barely avoiding the sword as it imbeded itself into the wall. A familiar orc like man landed on the sword. His dark eyes met the child's green ones.

"Mister?"

The orc like man admonished, "Oi, Yi Gyu Bum, you have come far. Using Thunderbolt Strike against a kid."

The crowd murmured, "That's Ma Mun-Gi-Nim. How is it that he's here? What?"

"Then this person is Ma Mun-Gi? The Buk-Huksung (Northern Black Star)?"

Mun Gui stated almost happily as he jumped down putting himself between Izuku and the man, "So two out of the four supernovas are here. Now isn't this a rare occurance?"

Gyu Bum took a step back from the other. A look of wariness crossed his face. There was more going on here than he realized. These two were powerful and it seemed one of them was on his side.

Mun Gui inquired almost offhandedly, "How come you created this big mess? Things would have ended easily if you just come to the cargo terminal."

Cargo terminal? Wait did that mean the guys from before? It had to be. They must be working for Mun Gui.

Gyu Bum asked his voice echoing off the walls, "Mun Gui, why are you here?"

"Why don't we talk about it after I send this beautiful... I mean this kid off."

Izuku shook his and snapped, "I'm not leaving! I have to meet Sunsengnim!"

Mun Gui reasoned, "Look here boy. Don't act so foolishly. Don't you understand why Goomoonryong came here? It's all to rescue you."

He shouted in return, "I know that! My teacher is always rescuing me from my own stupidity. That's why I can't leave. He's going beyond his limits to save me. I have to stop him."

The silence that followed his words was defeaning. They didn't understand. There was no way they could understand. None of them had been through what he had. To them he was just another kid. One meant go be ignored or used.

Then the orc like man turned to him and said with a creepy grin that made Izuku shiver, "My eyes aren't wrong. You are indeed an idiot. But i like idiots like you."

That was just creepy. He didn't even want to know what this man meant 

"Mun Gui! Tell me why are you here," came the annoyed shout of Gyu Bum.

That was a question he wanted answered too. The orc like man was his teacher's enemy as a member of Murim, at least that was true last he checked. Why was he helping him?

Izuku barely saw the orc like man move. He turned and attacked the fox face. It was so startling all anyone could do was watch. The attacks began again Mun Gui was using both hands carrying curved swords. It was a style that he was unfamiliar to him but he could notice something was off. There was still damage done to his right arm. Almost as if something had happened to that arm. 

He wouldn't let the man's action go in vain. Spinning on his heel he ran towards the stairs. He had to get to the elevator. From there he would find his teacher.  
Behind him the men in suits tried to chase him down. All his focus was on trying to reach the elevator. He would trust Mun Gui to watch his back.

Cries of pain could be heard behind him. The stairs shook with the force of the attack.

Gyu Bum chuckled causing Harrison to draw to a stop, "Do you really think that you can just waltz up to Goomoonryong in here? You truly have not thought this through. This building is state of the art. Nothing opens without the control systems approval. Add the elite fighters that are here. You simply walked into a giant trap. Just as your teacher had done."

Mun Gui questioned, "Are you trying to scare me? You really have gotten a big head."

The elevator doors opened and more men in suits came out. There had to be at least two dozen of them. With only just Mun Gui and himself. They were severely out numbered.

Gyu Bum inquired his eyes cold as they lay on Izuku, "Do you understand now? Resistance is futile."

"Boy we've come this far. How about surrendering now? There's no shame in admitting defeat."

Giving up? That was never an option. It wasn't when he risked everything to fight that boy. It wasn't when he faced off against the old man in the alley. It certainly wasn't now. He would fight to the very end.

Izuku snarled, "I started learning martial arts so that I wouldn't bow down to others. I will not give up even if I were to lose this fight!"

It was almost imperceptible but the man twitched. Whether it was in anger or something else it was hard to tell.

The man snarled, "Take them into custody! Wait! There is one more thing I wish to ask. Mun Gui, why are you here? Why are you not taking care of our lady?"

Mun Gui let out a chuckle and said, "Now that is a story to tell. However not one that can really be answered by me. Why don't you ask our young friend here?"

Huh? What was he talking about?


	14. Koa Business Tower part 2

Chun's POV

It was getting difficult to breath in this room. He didn't know how long it had been since he entere the room but it seemed like hours. The members of the Murim Alliance seemed endless.

Back to back with him was Shiho. She was holding her arm awkwardly at her side. No doubt broken or close to it. This battle had been difficult on both of them.

He questioned glaring at the men surrounding them once again, "Are you okay, Shiho?"

She replied, "Of course. I'm with the invincible Goomoonryong."

Bodies of the fallen lay all around them but more only kept coming. Even with only the use of one arm Chun pushed through. He killed any who dared get too close to him and Shiho.

He knew however that he would soon reach his limit. Not even he had the sheer amount of ki needed to keep this fight going.

One man said, "They're wasted. This is the end of Goomoonryong. At my signal everybody attacks."

Shiho pants, "Those guys are like a pack of hyenas. Chun should I tell you something fun," he glanced over at her," this jacket is made of flammable materials. It gives off miasma that would will this room with poisoness glass in seconds. How about we make them our comrades in the trip to the underworld?"

That made the other's begin to question attacking them again, "Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. She has been using poison on her weapons so far. So I guess its possible."

A new voice asked, "Poison? Do you really think that will stop us, Goomoonryong? Long time no see. Are you filled with despair now?"

Chun turned to see three men that were about his age. One was short and skinny with messy black hair. He was one who spoke. For some reason the man was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Shiho inquired, "Who are they?"

"I have no idea. They look familiar but I can't quite place it."

The messy haired one laughed, "You don't remember us?! That's rich because we remember you. A nobody who took our titles. I am Dang Wo-Ha I battled you for the seat of the Dragon Step at the last, Shinmujengpe. Over there is Cha-Gi Joon. Who you fought for the seat of the Dragon Ki. Finally there is Min Yun-Gi who you fought for the Dragon's Stealth. We have waited for this day to get revenge for our loss to you."

Huh. He still couldn't remember fighting them. Maybe it was like with Mun Gi. He didn't remember the man very well either. Besides the fact that his brat of a disciple was the only reason he didnt kill the man. If he did his disciple would never forgive him. Izuku was too pure for their world. 

Chun said shaking his head from the thoughts, "Humph. It's going to be tough to keep going at this rate."

Shiho's reply startled him, "I'm already resigned to it. The one thing I regret was that I never got to kiss you."

He could feel his face heating up at those words. Of all the times to say such things. Now was not the time for it.

Then again, they were most likely going to die here. It wouldn't be realistic to think they were going to get out of this alive. He knew that the moment he arrived. It was why he tried to stop her from coming with him. He didn't want her to die alongside him. Maybe this was the perfect time for such things.

Tch. Never one for indesicion he spun on his heel so that they were facing each other.

"Chun?" Came her soft surprised question.  
Green met sky blue as they stared at each other. It was now or never. They weren't getting out of this building alive. So why not?

Chun gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it as he leaned down. The surprise was clear in her eyes. He spent the entire time denying his feelings for her. No more.

They were both startled when the elevators dinged open. Out stepped a familiar green haired boy with an idiotic look on his face. How in the hell had he gotten in?

Chun growled pulling away, "You! How and why are you here?"

The brat, Izuku replied a little sheepish, "I came because I was worried. Maybe I'm being a bother?"

This brat was worried about being a bother now? He had been a pain in the ass for all this time. Now he was worried about it?! The nerve of this little shit!

Chun snarled like a rabid dog, "I... Idiot! Why would you be a bother..."

"Is this really the time for such leisurely talk? Get them," came someone from the crowd of Murim.

Shiho ditched her jacket as the two of them ran for the elevator. They definitely didn't want to be in there in a few seconds. He grabbed the brat's collar and hauled him along inside.

Once they were safely inside Chun yelled, "You good for nothing little idiot! Why did you come here? Who told you to come to a place like this, huh?!"

Izuku flinched back as if expecting to get hit. Chun paused in his rant. He knew that the boy didn't have the best life. That the school he was studied at didnt take kindly to the quirkless. He never pressed for the details. Maybe he should have.

The boy however said, "Sungsengnim, I just..."

"Shut it! I will not over look if you keep following me! You are," in that moment he began to wobble. It was only thanks to the wall nearby that he didn't face plant. That would have been a real embarrassment.

Shiho said with a wide grin, "Be that as it may... You can't be more honest can you? That you are happy to have your disciple here. Or that you're proud to death of him. Why can't you say that instead?"

If he did that, then the boy would take after him. He would do stupid things and lose that ray of light. That was one thing that Chun could not have. Izuku must never lose his light.

So he denied not seeing the hurt in his disciple's eyes, "What? Nonsense."

Then he choked. His body was rejecting having so little ki in it. He needed to replenish his reserves.

Shiho lectured, "If you have left over strength to tell. Then use it to replenish your ki reserves."

"Tch. Fine let's take a breather for a bit."

He focused on his ki center and pulling more from the air. In through his breath pulled into his center. The excess out with his exhale.

Vaguely he could hear them talking still, "Thanks Izuku. If it weren't for you we would be dead."

The boy answered as Chun took in another breath, "It was nothing."

"Chun and I are both bottomed out in our reserves. So after a little bit of replenishment. We'll move. You should take the time to do the same."

He didn't hear the reply after that. Instead he continued to focus on regaining some of his reserves. It would take more time than they had to get them all back. Even a small amount could mean the difference between life and death here.

Chun heard about thirty minutes later, "Sungsengnim, the doors going downstairs won't open."

Chun opened his eyes and snapped, "Down? What are you saying? I'm going up."

He could see the realization in the kid's eyes. Despite what most people including himself at times, the boy wasn't stupid.

Shiho inquired her pale features showing some shock, "Are you really going to fight the alliance to the end? Now that we have Shioon let's stop."

This was why he didn't want her to come along. It wasn't just about getting the kid. Though if he was there it would have been an added bonus. No this was about getting revenge for what they did to his own master.

Chun sighed, "I thought I told you. The reason why I came here."

She tried to cut in, "Someone like you..."

He didn't let her finish, "They've already taken a critical hit. If I continue circulating the replenished ki and recover myself. It will be easy to take them on again," he stopped with a long suffering sigh, "Shiho, you take Izuku. Find a way down from here."

"I thought I told you before as well. I'm going with you to the end," came her reply. It came with a gentle smile. One that he did not deserve.

They both exchanged a glance before giving a chuckle. It was so wrong to do at this time. Yet so right.

Then all hell broke loose as the fire alarms were tripped. Flame retardant powder rained down upon them. There was little hope of being able to replenish more ki there. They needed fresh air.

Izuku's POV 

They could barely see in front of their faces as they ran. Every door they passed was checked. Not a single one opened for them. It wasn't until they reached the rooftop door that they finally understood.  
They were herded like cattle towards the roof. Instead of using their ki to break through they followed like mindless animals.

Finally the burst out into the night air the smoke burning their lungs. Gratefully he grabbed lungfuls of fresh air it relieving the burning slightly.

In the next moment they were illuminated by spotlights. It blinded all three of them for just a fraction of a second. Behind the spotlights figures stood. Dozens of them that Izuku realized must be members of Murim. If not for the place they were in he would have thought that they were regular people.

Chun whispered barely audible to even those closest to him, "Chief..."

A man with silver hair and a short beard greeted with a condescending smirk, "Goomoonryong, welcome. You're a little late I see."

He felt the hackles on the back of neck rise. No one could speak to his mentor like that. Unbeknownst to him blue spark began to come off of him.

Shiho said the wind blowing her hair into her face obsurcing her expression, "They were probably luring us here from the start. In our current state it will be difficult to take them on our own. Chun Woo? Izuku?"

Master and student's expressions were perfect mirrors of each other. These people hurt his teacher and tried to hurt him. Izukuv would not allow them to continue to do so. If it meant throwing away his fear and doubt so be it.

Chun snarled, "I was wondering where all the rats had gone. Here they are hiding away so cozily. Old fuckers you don't have many days left. Why don't you attack me all together. That way I can send you off together."

The boy took a step forward so that he was just off his teacher's shoulder. The man stiffened with surprise and glanced at Izuku.

He asked a voice barely above a whisper, "Are you sure about this? If you fight alongside me this world will never release you from its claws."

Izuku replied his green eyes hard, "That time has passed, Sungsengnim. They won't let me go even if I don't fight here. They know I'm your disciple that I fought in your name. I will never regret that decision. You gave me hope when I had none. When I was little more than a cowardly kid."

Determination filled him. This was something he had to do.

Someone shouted from the crowd, "How arrogant!"

The one that he assumed was the chief said, "Goomoonryong you seem to be under the impression that you are fairly strong. Then why don't you try me? I remember a time when you were the same age as the boy at your side. Do you wish him to share your fate?"

Izuku answered even as his teacher's mouth opened to reply, "My fate is my own! In this world there is no such thing as destiny! Every choice is ours and ours alone. My choice is to standby my master."

A sworn promise. One that had not been made in centuries. To defy one's fate was not something that was done.

Unbeknownst to those present the promise was something stronger than a mere promise or oath. Thousands of years prior Guardians swore not to interfere in Murim culture to keep the peace. Heavenly Ways Masters of the Murim swore with those of the Murim council swore more recently that they would not interfere in the world of heroes.

What had begun to crack years prior finally shattered. Seals that still remained on the young vessel broke fully. Unleashing the full power of the Guardian of the Forest.

Sparks turned into full course lightning. A vibrant blue band encircled the boy's wrist. The members of the Alliance took steps back their eyes widening in surprise. Even Chun was forced to step away from Izuku his arm raised to shield his face.

:What is happening to me? What is this power?: came his fearful thoughts.

The chief denied his dark brown eyes widening with surprise, "That's not possible! The Guardians were destroyed by the wizards centuries ago."

Something inside him stirred as he said, "You can kill the vessels and destroy the bloodlines that we originated in. However we will always return when the world needs us. As do your own five. Five to settle the worlds affairs. Five to defend those who need defending. Protectors of the Forests, Mountains, Oceans, Skies, and Deserts. Heaven's chosen elements Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, and Air."

Where in the world had that come from? Those weren't words he knew but at the same time they were ingrained into his heart.


	15. Koa Business Tower part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

A Queen Among Women: thanks for your review my friend. So glad you enjoyed it!

Izuku's POV 

He dodged to the left to avoid the old man that attacked him. The only thing he could do was keep the man's attention on him. Chun was struggling to fight with another one. The one he called Chief.

The other heads of clans had been told to capture him. That the Chief would handle his teacher. It was taking all he had to stay one step ahead of the men.

After the first person who tried to grab him dropped onto the ground in convulsions no one else had tried. With his mind completely on the battle at hand he missed that Shiho had snuck off. In turn he wasn't paying attention to the two men fighting around him. Until one was thrown straight into him.

Both he and the man on top of him were sent into the wall of the stairs. Izuku coughed and blood wetted his lips. By the pain in his side he had little doubt that there was a broken rib in there.

Looking up he saw that it was his teacher was on top of him. It seemed despite being an old man the Chief had skills.

Chun grunted regaining his feet, "Good work softening the blow kid. Next time turn off the lightning. It messes with my ki flow."

As if he cou... oh. If the lightning could disrupt with his teacher's ki flow. Then maybe it could disrupt the other's.

Next to them the door burst open admitting Gyu Bum and the orc man. Both of them looked at Izuku concern and an odd fire in their eyes.

The chief said almost mockingly, "I suppose you both came because you were worried. There is no need to be worried anymore. This will soon be taken care of."

Izuku regained his feet wincing slightly as he felt his broken rib shift. Mun Gi asked almost equally as mocking, "So this was where you all were?"

Someone he didn't recognize shouted, "Who are you?! How dare you come up here!"

The Chief held up a hand silencing the man, "Its fine. It's a good chance for them to see."

He bounced up onto the balls of his feet. He glared at anyone who dared move. If this was where his teacher would make his final stand then so would he.

Chun growled, "Kid don't forget what I taught you. It's not much but with what you have inside you. It may just be enough."

Don't back down. To give up now would make everything they had done up until this point mean nothing.

Shiho had drawn ki from him during their break. It had been while his teacher was regaining his own. In terms of how much ki he had, she didn't take much. He wondered if it would help any. This would be the time to find out. He would just have to give his teachers the opening the needed.

As the man went to strike his teacher Izuku full body tackled him. Lightning coursed over both of their bodies. The coursing lightning took his breath away.  
Breathing heavily he regained his feet. Chun was off to the side where Shiho was giving him more ki. He could only hope that his ki would be enough.

The Chief snarled, "Get away from him, woman. This fight isn't over."

Chun snarled, "I'm fine. Thanks for the warm welcome you old bastards. Kid," Izuku looked at his teacher, "Stand aside. I will take it from here."

Izuku did as he was bid and moved out of the way. His green eyes watched as teacher made his way back to the Chief. The two men stared each other down.

Mun Gi said wonder in his voice, "Today we may very well see the start of a new world."

"Indeed, Goomoonryong seems to have one last technique up his sleeve."

Chun inquired curious, "What's with that look on your face, Chief? Seeing you like that. Maybe you really are afraid of me."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he saw movement. An injured man came through the stairs. In his hands was a gun. A wild look was in his eyes and they were completely focused on Chun.

Izuku was already moving before anyone else noticed. Four shots rang out and a fiery pain coursed through him. His ki flow was disrupted by the wounds.  
One to his right shoulder. One to his right side just above the hip. A third to his left should and a final one to just above his left knee.

Lightning coursed uncontrollably over his body. It didn't take but a second for the entire world to fade to black.

Chun's POV

Four gunshots rang out and Chun turned. Two men that had been by the door grabbed the gunman. He recognized the fool as the one who wanted him to pay for killing a bastard. The very same bastard was that was the reason his arm was in a cast.

His blood boiled to dangerous levels when he saw Izuku fall. The kid wasn't the brightest in the world but he had a good heart. Case and point the kid took four bullets for his master.

When he tried to approach the boy his ki lashed out. It wasn't letting anyone near him.

Back when Chun first performed the Black Heaven and Earth technique on Izuku the boy's ki almost felt alive. Now there was no denying that it was most certainly alive. The sign of an awakened Guardian. 

The Chief grinned wickedly as he said, "If you want to save your disciple then you will hand over the Black Heaven and Earth technique. Or will you watch him die as you watched your master?"

Chun didn't want to watch the kid die. He had grown on Chun in the last several months. Neither could he hand over his master's technique either. It was too dangerous to be left in such hands.

There was a flicker at the edge of his vision. Chun barely had time to move before something slammed into the Chief. The old man had been taken completely by surprise. Izuku was already standing from taking four gunshot?

Then he looked closer and reached out his senses. No he wasn't awake. It was something else entirely.

Chun as a disciple had only heard of tales about when one would use the technique. Having only crossed the Black Origin Threshold once himself he didn't remember it. Most of the time the person thought it was a dream.

Extreme emotional distress with the Black Heaven and Earth technique caused ki flow to go backwards. It was extremely dangerous and could cause one's mind to break.

The main issue was trying to bring someone out of it after they crossed it. According to Murim there was no way to break someone out of the Threshold's clutches. They would simply have to wait out the user's ki until they used it all.  
In the case of Uwol that had taken eight hours. In Chun's case with only half of his ki left it had taken 12. This kid's stamina had increased greatly since coming under Chun's guidance. 

Chun had to rapidly retreat as Shioon suddenly stopped attacking the Chief who now lay on the ground unconcious and came after him. The other issue with Black Origin Threshold, one could not tell the difference between friend and enemy. To the kid they were all enemies that had to die.

Tweh and Hweh would only get him so far. He knew that his ki would not outlast the kid's. 

Chun couldn't even fight back as there was lightning coming off the kid. Touching him would be a futile effort. All any of them could do was keep moving and try not to get hit.

That was until the lightning receded for a moment. It was too soon for the kid to have run out. Izuku ran from the Murim Alliance for eight hours without a break. Then he came and helped them after recovering his ki in the back of a car.  
Chun's thoughts proved to be right when they were all blasted by a shock wave of lightning ki. It was an extremely rare technique.

Chun pushed his ki through his body unblocking the points and dissipating the lightning ki. He was barely back on his feet when the boy lunged at him again. There was no time for him to dodge. Nor did he have the energy to.

A man dropped down in front of him his right arm extended. The resounding explosion knocked them all back. Three of the Alliance members were thrown clear off the roof.

A shout of, "Thunder Break," resonated through them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
